A Viking's Punishment
by OmegaHydrux
Summary: Hiccup is the failure and disappointment of Berk. He is disliked among the villagers and even his Father has doubt in his ability for Chief-Rank. After having an outburst of anger against the entire village, Hiccup runs off into the forest to find the downed Night Fury, A.K.A Toothless and kill them. After doing so, Hiccup is punished and is turned into the Night Fury himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Story Starts:**

Hey! Omega here!

So recently I've been reading a lot of HTTYD fanfics based around Hiccup becoming a Dragon (specifically a Night Fury) and trying to deal with his sudden change. I find these transformation stories very interesting and fun to read and I have been having a nagging idea in the back of my head to make one of my own! I just really enjoy the idea of this happening in the plot because it puts such a turn on things (plus I am happily fond of transformations) and can easily change the way things happen normally. A few fanfics I have grown to like a lot based around this idea is **'How to Live a Dragon's Life'** by **'cinedragon'** which is the biggest inspiration for this Story, just the fact of knowing, what would have actually happened if Hiccup killed Toothless while he was trapped in the bola in the first movie? Strange right? Well sorry if there's any Toothless lovers here reading the story ;-; He'll be killed off for the sake of the plot- AH JESUS! ***Bombarded with hate*** ITS OK I AM ALSO A TOOTHLESS LOVER HE'S PRECIOUS- AH CALM DOWN!- Ok now that that's over with I can talk about other stories that inspired me 0w0~. Another great one is **'I Hear Him Scream'** by **'Rift-Raft'** which is another great story that shows Hiccup's desperation to get back to his human self after he has been punished by Toothless in front of the whole village by being transformed, but then starts to grow close to Toothless and they grow an astounding bond with each other. And a couple more inspiring fanfics like **'Dimmadreki'** by **'Cke1st'** and also **'Shadow of the Night'** by **'Superbun'**. There's others too but I don't want to blabber on anymore. Let me give to you my Story, **'A Viking's Punishment'**.

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts'

" **Dragon Speech"**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Hatred**_

Berk has never really changed for me. Everyday seems to be the same thing: Wake up, Go to the Forge, Mess a lot of stuff up around the village, Get scolded, Sleep.

Being Hiccup isn't fun, really. My name was originally given to scare away things such as trolls and other terrifying monsters that lurk in the wilderness, but now it is occasionally used by others as an insult to me. Since I am the Son of Stoick the Vast, A.K.A Chief of Berk it is well known around the village that I am the heir to be next Chief. It sounds great right? To be a Chief? To be big and strong, and have the village follow your orders to success? Haha… well unfortunately it isn't great for me. I am not big and strong, nobody listens to me, I'm nothing more than a talking fishbone! Skinny arms and legs, weak and puny, and can't even pick up a weapon properly for Odin's sake! My dad is doubtful in my ability to become a great Chief and the villagers treat me like I'm an outcast! Mostly because of my terrible acts I get up to around Berk. I am known probably everywhere as 'Hiccup The Useless' because of how many times I've messed things up. I've burnt down buildings on accident, almost cost somebody a limb, unleashed herds of sheep out onto the village streets, sunk a viking ship, etc…

I even end up screwing up more when a Dragon Raid is happening! I've messed up so bad I took out a whole row of buildings just by being chased around from a Deadly Nadder! For crying out loud I was- or am! The worst viking to exist on the planet! But I always try my best to put all that hate behind me and use my most powerful weapon against it: Ignorance.

* * *

I woke up to the peaceful sound of chirping birds outside of my window again and got out of bed. Oh great, another day on Berk, this is gonna be wondeeeerfuuuull….. I snap the bad thoughts out of my head, I need to stop thinking negative. I have a home here, yeah maybe Dad doesn't talk to me enough and is usually harsh nowadays, but that's just because he's a Chief and I'm getting a little older now for him to stop treating me like a whiny toddler. Forgetting the current mind-swarm I just had, I got into my everyday clothes and headed down the stairs to see my Dad cooking some food in the furnace. Eugh, the revolting smell of the smoke was horrid.

"Good morning Son, sleep well?" He said as he got aware of my presence from that annoyingly creaky staircase floorboard we still haven't bothered to replace. "Yeah Dad...ngh.. Aaaaah…." I replied while stretching with a loud but satisfying yawn. "Well ya better have, Gobber wants you down by the Forge early today for some extra work apparently, says that he may be predicting an upcoming Dragon Raid tonight due to the 2 weeks we've had with no sign of em'" Oh that's just great, more work for me! And yes that was sarcasm… "Really..? How do you even know he'll predict correctly?" I blurted while taking a seat at the table. "He says he was trying to find a new way to detect a Dragon Raid sign with the watchguards over at the village gates by looking around the far outskirts of the village for any signs of dragons tryna' take a peek in at the place. And they have been seeing a few recently trying to do just that" Dad laid my food down in front of me while chatting about this whole Gobber-idea. It smells wretched, and oh gods does Dad know how to make a disgusting breakfast. "Oh wow… that seems like a very smart thing to do, so there could be another one tonight..?" I said while taking small-sized bites out of my food.

"Yep, and that's why I also want ya down to that Forge quick so you can get that weaponry and protection out for all of us as quick as possible, so quit eating and talking at the same time and get that food down yer' glutter quickly!" He boomed as he slammed his mountain-shattering fists on the table with a shocking force, causing me to almost choke on a piece of meat. Not wanting to displease Dad any further, I forcefully glomped the food down my throat and headed out into the lovely, but oh so Viking infested village.

* * *

Here we go, another day in the life of me, Hiccup The Useless. Taking ANOTHER daily stroll down to the Forge, or as I'd call it, a living HELL. Being an apprentice is tough work, but I've gotten used to it, and I've gotten very good at making my own inventions by learning a lot about my job. The one I'm currently making is my greatest invention yet, and one I am hoping will fix everything people know about me. How you may ask? Well since I want to be noticed and be seen as great and amazing for once in my entire existence, I need to do something absolutely mind-blowingly amazing. And that is, be the first viking in the world to catch and kill the most elusive, fastest, rarest, toughest dragon to be known - The Night Fury. Not one viking has ever seen or killed one before, only heard it, and if they have seen one then they haven't lived to tell the tale. When Dragon Raids happen, there is nearly always one Night Fury hiding in the black darkness of the night sky raining down terrifying plasma-fireballs on the catapults of the village, destroyin- no obliterating them into smithereens! They are fast, they are ruthless, and they are…..I hate to say it but, 'amazing'.

During all my thoughts about catching a Night Fury and becoming a greatly appreciated viking I ended up at the entrance to the Forge. As I went to enter I heard that funny-accented and familiar voice of my Forge Master - Gobber. "Aye! There ya are! Finally! I was worried yer weren't gonna show up for a second, did ye sleep in again?" He shouted while giving me a hefty whack on the back with his prosthetic-replaced hand. Gobber has had a tough time as a viking, he has ended up losing his left hand AND right foot to the claws and jaws of bloodthirsty dragons. But he still stands strong and never gives up! I admire him for that, plus he is kind of the only person in the village that has ever really cared about me apart from Dad I guess? I'm still not sure about how much Dad even cares for me, his own Son.

"N-no I didn't what are you talking about? This is the time I almost always get up- AK!" I was interrupted by heavy metallic material being flung towards me and the obnoxious noise of Gobber giving me orders. "No time to dilly-dally Hiccup, ye see? I need these weapons and shields made before them blasted dragons terrorize the village again, think ye can do that for me?" He said while grabbing a wooden mug of ale from the table counter before chugging it down quite fast - so fast it was actually a little scary. I sighed deeply at the thought of extra work "Do I at least get a break-" Cut off again. "Yes but I'll have to split yer time since you'll be crankin' out many weapons and defences today, now if ye excuse me young man I gotta be headin' to a meeting with yer Father Stoick!" Gobber slung the mug across the table and began to walk out of the Forge, before turning around one last time. "Oh and eh, Hiccup. Don't be messin' up my Forge ok? Already had enough dusting and scrubbing in here to do, be seein' ya then! Hahah!" He let out a chuckle while making his way towards the Great Hall.

Oh gods why... If my break is split then I'll only have half an hour to complete my next invention! After all it has to be done before the next Dragon Raid if I want to have any hopes of catching a Night Fury. But it couldn't be that bad I guess, it's nearly done anyways and it just needs a few tweaks then it'll be good to go. But still, I hope it'll be enough time to finish it.

* * *

I was 20 minutes into my break, that means I have got 10 more minutes to ensure that this thing will work properly. Halfway through tightening a few bottom parts of the invention I was alerted by sudden footsteps making their way up to the Forge counter. "If you need something then you're gonna have to come later, I'm kind of busy right now…" I grumbled while carefully pulling a loose metal bar back into its place. "So what sort of weird contraption are you working on this time Hiccup?" Wait, I know that voice… Astrid!

I quickly shot up on my feet and stopped what I was doing, my face was covered in all kinds of dust and soot. "OH- uh- eheh uh… Hey Astrid! Uh…. this..? Well um….." I nervously scratched the back of my neck, not knowing what to say. "You know, instead of wasting time working on another one of your, CRAAAAAAZY machines, how about you start actually helping us and make more shields, swords and hammers? Not making another thing that will backfire and probably blow up another house?" She said while weirdly tapping her finger on the wooden counter beneath her impatiently. "Well you see uh, I'm on break, so you kinda caught me at an awkward time.." I replied back. "Oh." She said, "Well you still shouldn't be making another invention! Since when has one of them ever worked?! What does this one even do?". I have to say, she sort of offended me when she said none of my inventions ever work, but it was the truth which made a me a little sad.

"This one.. Um… its supposed to shoot bo-" "Astrid! Why are you over here? The supply shed is further down to the docks- Hey why are you talking to this loser?" Oh how great, fate just _had_ to let my terrible cousin Snotlout show up. "I was seeing if our craftsman for weapons and defence over here was slacking off or not" Astrid replied quickly. "He better not be, unless he's gonna have a knuckle sandwich for his next meal! Whatever, lets go Astrid, we have better things to do than be around this _failure…_ hehe.." Snotlout said with pride in his voice before walking away while giving me his ugly glare. Astrid rolled her eyes and followed the direction Snotlout took. I stood there, hurt from his words. I looked down at the floor while frowning, 'Why can't I have at least _one_ compliment in my life? Everybody hates me…'. I sighed deeply and thought to myself, 'I swear if this plan works, I will make him choke on his words when I show him the giant heart I pulled out from the Night Fury's body!'. I continued on with what I was originally doing.

* * *

 _ **During the Dragon Raid**_

Gobber had just left to fight off the dragons, this means it's time to do what I've been wanting to accomplish! No longer would people despise me and wish me all the badness in the world, no longer will Dad have doubt in my ability to show the true strength of my Viking Spirit! And most importantly, Astrid will finally recognize me… I'll be a _Viking!_

I took the sheet that was covering my creation and threw it to the side, revealing the beauty of my hard-work - _The Bola Launcher._ Yes! This will fix everything! I'll be cared! Famous! Noticed! Now it's time… I walked to the other side of the contraption and started pushing it out the Forge and into the ablazed battlefield of dragons and vikings. "Hiccup! Get back inside this instant!" I heard people shouting while I pushed the cart further up the village streets. "Sorry can't talk right now! I'm busy and, stuff, uh… Yeah um, see you!" I quickly replied while avoiding debris and the occasional dragon flames. It was a little stressful but I finally got to the lonely hill near the back of the village. There were no dragon or vikings here and there was a perfect view of the sky so it was the best place for me to get a good shot.

Everything is set, now I just need to find that sneaky Night Fury… People think the reason they are almost impossible to see is because they are coated in thick, black scales that blend in perfectly with the night sky. The only glimpse you can ever get of them is when their explosive shots reflect off of them, but it still doesn't really help because people are too focused on not getting hit rather then trying to get a peek at their opponent. And another way is when they get caught in the light of the Moon. Forgetting all that, I stared up at the sky, waiting for any sort of sign that the Dragon of the Night was nearby.

"Come on, gimme something to shoot at gimme something to shoot at…" I started talking to myself while glaring at the glittering stars, seeing if anything will cover them up. Waiting, waiting, waiting… It can't be long now… It'll eventually show itse- THERE! Caught up in my thoughts, I heard the all-too-familiar ear-piercing screech of the oncoming plasma-fireball shooting down from above. The moment I turned my head in the direction of the attack, the nearest catapult was already obliterated and no longer standing. Suddenly I saw it in front of me! With no hesitation, I pulled on the launcher with all my force, sending a bola soaring through the sky. I fell backwards, landing on my back a little hard. "Ouch…" suddenly a loud roar shot out from where I aimed my bola at. And saw something fall out of the sky, landing roughly in the middle of the forest. "O-oh I hit it…. I ACTUALLY HIT IT! HAHA! YES! DID ANYBODY SEE THAT?!" I jumped up and down in excitement, feeling like I just saved the entire world. My parade was finally cut short from the deep snarling coming from behind me - A Monstrous Nightmare found me. "Except for you…." I sighed in realization… I'm screwed! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Great, running for my life from a Monstrous Nightmare. I dodged at least 3 fireballs when running from it, one of them burnt a little of my clothing. Damn! I need to hide, I'm not gonna lose this thing if I keep running... There! Maybe that'll work! I hid behind one of the big poles that are used to scare away the dragons with the big pot of fire on top - Doesn't really make sense if you ask me. Fire had just engulfed the area around me from where I was standing, thank the gods the pole was there to protect me. As the fire dissipated I was paranoid, where was the Nightmare? I took a quick peek around the corner, it wasn't there! That means… I felt something breath on the back of my neck. Oh no… "rrrrRRRAAAAAAWRGH!" The sound of a charging viking came towards me, throwing the Monstrous Nightmare away from me. Oh thank Thor, Dad had saved me! I watched as he fist fighted with the dragon, he would obviously win since the beast had just used its last fireball. Sooner or later, the Nightmare flew off, not wanting to be killed by the hands of a viking.

It seemed that the Dragon Raid had come to an end, people were coming to stand around where me and my Dad were. I quickly turned around to watch as the pole I hid behind had been melted in half. The fire pot at the top fell off and started tumbling down the street, smashing into buildings which let out a couple viking screams. Oof, ouch, ow….. That must hurt… "Sorry….Dad…" I stood in silence as I watched the dragons fly off towards Helheim's Gate, back to their nest.

I knew Dad was behind me, looking at me with his unimpressed glare. "Um…. well I hit a Night Fury- OW!" Dad grabbed me by the back and started pulling me. "It's not like the last few times Dad I mean I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot, it went down just off Raven's Point lets get a search party out there-" "STOP!" I was cut off by the angry, fierce shout of my Dad. "Just, stop. _Every time_ you step outside DISASTER falls! Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here! And I have an entire village to feed!" I stood in silence, taking in his words. "Well uh, between you and me the village could do with a little _less_ feeding don't you think?" The people behind me gasped from what I just muttered. "This isn't a joke! Hiccup!" He sighed, "Why can't you follow the SIMPLEST orders" "I-I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just… Kill it! You know? It's... who I am Dad!" "Oh, you're… Many things, Hiccup… But a _Dragon Killer_ is _not_ one of them… Get back to the house…" The argument finally came to a close as Dad looked towards Gobber "Make sure he gets there… I have this _mess_ to clean up…".

I walked back in shame as Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut made fun of my actions… I can't take this anymore… Being treated like this… I hate it…. I hate it..! Suddenly I turn around and shout out towards everyone "WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOBODY! WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME SO BAD?! SURE I MESS UP ALL THE TIME BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS? I CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF BED ANYMORE WITH ENTHUSIASM BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I HAVE NO FRIENDS! AND GUESS WHAT?" I turned my stare of anger towards my Dad "I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CARE ABOUT ME! YOUR OWN SON! NOT ONCE HAVE YOU EVER SAID ANYTHING NICE TO ME! I THINK YOU WOULD'VE PREFERRED IT IF I DIED INSTEAD OF MOM!" "H-Hiccup that's not tr-" "SHUT UP!" I cut Dad off in a complete fit of rage, tears falling from my eyes. The entire village was in shock, especially Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs. "I'M GONNA FIND THAT NIGHT FURY! AND I'LL PROVE TO YOU ALL THAT I CAN BE A GOOD PERSON, A GOOD VIKING!". Everyone had a similar, but different reaction in their faces. Dad look stricken with sorrow, Astrid had a look of concern, and Snotlout was speechless.

'I hate them all, none of them ever loved me. I bet they wouldn't even cry if I was killed...'. Not wanting to be around them anymore, I ran off in the direction of the forest. I refuse to come back until I have the heart of that Night Fury in my grasp, and I'll show them, and prove my name as a _True Viking._

* * *

'Ugh… I've looked everywhere, marked almost my whole map…' I scribble it out in frustration and sigh deeply, "Oh the gods hate me… Some people lose their knife, or mug, no not me! I manage to lose an ENTIRE dragon!" I smack a branch in front of me in anger, only for it to come back and smack me in the face, "AGH-!" 'Oh gods… Why did it have to- Huh..?' I look up at the tree that the branch was connected to, it was split in two! Half of it bent downwards with many sharp splinters sticking out. 'What happened here…?' My question was answered quite fast as I looked down and saw a giant trail of broken trees and ruptured ground, like something had fallen from the sky… 'Wait… The Night Fury must've fell here!' I carefully made my way down, a little nervous if it was actually what I thought it was. I slowly peeked over the edge and looked down- 'DRAGON!'

I let out a small gasp and ducked back behind the dirt. 'I can't believe it's down there…!' I peeked back over again, and tried to get another good look at it. "U-u-uh…" I spastically patted over my clothes trying to find the small knife I keep on me, I reach in my pocket and unsheathed the blade, panting a little from nervousness. I creeped down near the dragon's laying body and hid behind a small boulder.

'Oh gods, am I really about to do this?' I peeked out from my hiding spot and started to make my way towards the Night Fury. "Oh wow… I-I… I did it! Ooooh I did! Th-this fixes everything! YES!" I put my foot down on it's thick black neck "I have brought down this mighty beast- ooOOAAGH!" Out of nowhere I was flung back towards the boulder. 'It was still alive..?' I put my knife in front of me out of fright and started stepping back to the Night Fury slowly. I took that time to examine it's trapped body. The whole thing was… huge! So big! The paws and claws were terrifying, It had some sort of frills on it's flat-shaped head, with 2 big ones on the top which were presumably its ears. It's wings were also very big too. And its scales were jet-black! No wonder this thing was unseen in the dark! But then suddenly, it opened its large eyes.

They were a beautiful green, and black slits looked back at me, which gave me chills. My grasp on the knife shook a little and I pulled an awkward face as I tried to build up courage. I stared down at the black-dragon's face. I felt like it was staring through my soul. Its breathing was loud, and had a small bit of sadness in it. My arms were shaking profusely. I finally found were my courage was. "I'm gonna kill you dragon… And I'm gonna… I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my Father… I'm a viking…." I muttered under my breath, until I raised my voice more, "I'M A VIKING!" I shouted towards the dragon's face. I breathed in and out, 'I can do this…' I raised my knife upwards towards the dragon's neck, trying to not think about the dragon's saddened face that stared back at me. But it just stared through my soul still, like it was trying to talk to me, pleading to me, begging me to not kill it. 'But… Everyone back at Berk, I need them to recognize me… I need to be what my Dad wants me to be… I have to be a Chief! A VIKING!' "rrrrRRAAAARRGH!" I plunged the knife downwards and closed my eyes. The last noises I heard after that was the piercing of a neck, and the blood-curdling screams of the Night Fury beneath my trembling feet.

I did it…

* * *

I feel like I was sitting there forever, staring at the dead black mass in front of me. 'I did this… I killed it…' For some reason, a very strange reason, I felt like I messed up again… But why? I had done what I had to do! I have done probably the biggest achievement in Viking History! But there's just a small part of me that just keeps nipping at my mind. 'Was I really considering whether to kill it or not just a second ago? What kind of viking am I?'. I sighed deeply, 'Well I can't do anything about it now, it's over, I can finally be happy in my home, in my village, in Berk…' I turn my head towards the Night Fury's body, 'now all I have to just get its heart and take it home. Ugh… This is gonna be a little disgusting…'

I stood up from where I was sitting and started to approach the dragon's body. "I still can't believe I'm doing thi- AGH!" I was suddenly shot back to the ground by some kind of invisible force. "W-what was that? Ouch… That's twice I've hurt my back- Huh?" The Night Fury's corpse suddenly started to distort and change, becoming like some sort of smoke silhouette. The dark figure started to hover and tower over me, its eyes were filled with deep-anger - They were filled with Hatred. I started panicking and shaking, I tried to push myself further away from the black beast, but it only kept inching closer. I kept crawling and crawling desperately, until my luck came to an end and I reached a large wall. I felt myself tensing up everywhere, 'Is this it? Am I going to die by the claws of a _ghost?'_ My panting only got faster and faster at the dreadful thought. The Night Fury silhouette then lunged at me, pinning me against the wall with great strength. "P-p-please...don't kill me…" I urged out with my strangled breath.

" **Foolish human… How dare such a mere skinny, small and weak hatchling like** _ **you**_ **slay such a far superior being like me… Do you know what you have just done? My species is extremely rare and almost on the brink of extinction. I'd say only 3 of my kind currently exist to this day! But you just had to go and make it worse… bringing it down by 1 number… You are the most disgusting viking I have** _ **ever**_ **came across… But I think we can change that, can't we?"** The terrifying figure suddenly pulled an evil smirk. "W-w-wait you can talk?! W-what are you saying? What do you mean?!" My body was petrified, I was scared out of my mind. 'A talking dragon?! Since when? And what did he mean by _We can change that_?!'. **"Hahahah…. You are funny, wretched human. Due to your terrible actions, I shall give you the worst, most horrible** _ **punishment**_ **I can think of…Hehe… But in my opinion… I think it's a** _ **GREAT**_ **punishment!"** It boomed with a few giggles. 'Oh gods, oh gods, whats it going to do to me? Death? Starvation? Torture?' I was too scared to speak to the creature anymore. **"If I can't have my life back… Then I guess you'll just have to be my** _ **Replacement!**_ **"** His evil smirk slowly grew into a devilish grin. I had no idea what he was talking about. All I want to do right now was go back to Berk and hide under my bed sheets. The Night Fury figure let out a small cackle. Then starting to get even closer than it originally was! **"Have fun with the last moments of your puny** _ **humanity…**_ **"**

The smoke-silhouette suddenly started to swirl around me, covering my entire body. 'W-what is it doing?! I need to get out of here!'. I tried to run away from what seemed to be impending doom… But I couldn't move. Without warning, I felt like something was entering me, and it hurt. The black smoke! It was being absorbed inside of me! I stood there, useless, not able to do anything as the smoke entered through my mouth, nostrils, ears, eyes, even under my fingernails! It hurt, badly, I just wanted it to stop… 'Please… stop..!'

It ended, the smoke was nowhere in my sight anymore. 'Oh no… I need to go get help! I need to get whatever this _smoke_ is out of me immediately! Maybe Gothi could help me, she'd know what to do. But first priority, get back to Berk'. My walking was sluggish and weak. For some reason I felt like I was going to fall over any second. "N-no… must… make it….to B-Berk… Ngh!" And just as I predicted, I fell over on my abdomen.

"G-gods I think I got up too early today… I feel so heavy…" I tried to push myself up from the ground. But it didn't help. Out of nowhere I felt a jolt of pain echo throughout my entire body. I yelped in shock, not knowing what this sudden pain was. My spine suddenly felt like it was… Stretching..? IT WAS STRETCHING! I screamed in agony as I felt it extend outwards, it felt like somebody was yanking my spine out of my back. I gritted my teeth in pain, it was like I was being set on fire. I heard something from behind me rip, 'Was that my pants?'.

Eventually after a while the pain stopped, and I slowly turned my aching head around to see what had just happened. And to my sight, I saw the tail of that Night Fury before, waving back and forth on the grassy ground. I jumped back in shock, 'The Night Fury is alive! But where is it? I don't see the rest of its body anywhere- HUH?!'. The tail was connected to my rear end, just above where my butt was. I didn't get time to soak in the sudden appearance of a Night Fury tail, as I felt my arms suddenly get an itching sensation. The itching started turned into stinging, then into excruciating pain as I watched the skin on my arms start to stretch and tear, only to be replaced with some sort of black material. I whined in torment as my arms suddenly started thickening. 'Why is this happening? What is going on?!' I could only watch as I saw my arms got thicker and fatter, then smothered in that black stuff. 'Is that…. Scales..?'

I screamed in distress again as the thickening started to make its way up from my arms and up to my chest area and belly. I was in so much agonizing pain at this point. Tears were dripping continuously from my eyes as I called out for help. "SOMEONE HELP! HELP! P-PLEASE… AAAAARGH…! D-DAD..! DAD..!". Even though I screamed at the top of my lungs, nobody came to my call. I laid there in misery as I tried my best to get used to the pain, but it never got better, only worse. Half my body was nearly covered in black scales and was swelling at an alarming and increasing rate. I looked back down at my arms and saw my fingers twist and contort, my fingernails slowly covering the entirety of them. They grew sharper and sharper, and became what seemed to look like giant claws. While that was also happening, my pinky finger was sucked inwards into my arm, it felt like I only had 4 fingers my entire life. Sooner or later the same fate that happened to my arms had started occurring to my legs. I turned my head back and watched as they grew larger and larger and got covered in scales. Tearing my clothes at the seams. My toes started becoming claws too, and my pinkies were nowhere to be seen.

I shrieked loudly as I felt all the bones in my body bend and stretch, doubling, or possibly tripling in size! I felt my organs being squashed together as my bones were being rearranged into different angles and started to take a different form. I suddenly felt the area around my shoulder blades twitch and spasm uncontrollably. I cried out in more agonizing pain as I felt some sort of 2 humongous appendages shoot out from my back. They stretched outwards and the scales on my back made their way up what seemed to be the appendages' membranes.

My eyes were now overflowed with tears of unending torture and sorrow. The pain is too much, I didn't ask for any of this, I just wanted to go home and be with Dad. The pain kept coming though, I wasn't even spared the feeling of unconsciousness. It was my organs' turn next. I wailed louder louder, pleading for mercy. "W-wh...what's...hap-p-pening….to..me...m-make it…...stop….please…- AAAAAAAARRGHH!" My organs expanded bigger and bigger, becoming adjusted to my newly-shaped anatomy and were placed in unfamiliar spots. Something felt tingly inside of me, near my lungs. It felt like something was growing… Like I'm growing a new organ or something… I felt my entire body trembling. 'It hurts so much… Please… let it be over….' But there was one thing left. The one part of my body that would probably hurt the most. My head.

It wasn't long until the scales starting forming around my neck, and it started to thicken up huge. My yells and cries felt more rough now. Then I felt my skull reforming, my head becoming overly large to accompany the rest of my oversized body. I tried to cry out for help once more. "D-Dad…..As-s-strid….Anyo-one...h-help...ple **arrrgh**...I **t** ….hu **arrrrrgh** ts...h-hea **arrrRRRrr** …. **gGRRAAAAUUUWWWRRH! RAAUUURRR!"** Until my throat changed. My voice became deeper and deeper, screams, cries and whimpers turned into growls and snarls. And the last of what felt like my humanity was had gotten stripped away from me. I felt like my brain turned to mush for that entire moment. My ears stretched and grew, alongside a few smaller-like things next them which seemed to be some sort of frills. My skull was done reshaping and enlarging, becoming flat-like. My gums and tongue inside my mouth also grew rather big too, and my teeth became much sharper. I also felt a burning feeling on the tip of my tongue, like it was being cut a tiny bit. My mouth also became very wide and adjusted to my new head. My nose was above my mouth still, but they both pushed forwards to create a snout, and my nostrils felt very sensitive to the air around me. Afterwards my eyes doubled in size, even the pupils. The forest green colour of my irises started to cover my entire sclera, leaving no white in sight. And last but not least, the last of my skin faded from existence, only leaving scales.

The pain suddenly stopped, and I fell limp on the ground, unconscious. It was done…

* * *

" **U-urgh…"** I began to slowly fade back to consciousness. **"What… happened just now…?"**. I slowly unhinged my eyelids, letting my eyes take sight of my surroundings. **'Huh..? Why is everything so… pretty…?'** I peered at a few leaves lying on top of a small log. They looked so detailed! I could see every different tinge of green on them, even some small linings in the middle of them! Everything from a distance seemed to be so vibrant and amazing to look at. **'Had I done something to my eyes? Maybe some strange substance floating in the air got caught in them..'**.

As I sniffed through my nose, I swear I could smell at least 100 different odours and stenches. I could smell the lush grass on the forest ground around me. I could smell the salty breeze coming from the direction of the closest ocean. And I could even smell something wriggly, slimy and alive coming from the nearest water stream. **"Is that... Fish...?"**.

I suddenly heard a bird chirping inside of its nest attop one of the high trees, which made my ears perk up. The chirping sounded as clear as day, like it was singing right into my ear. **'Wait, why did my ears perk up? My ears don't do that!'**. As I thought about it I started to realise how weird and misshapen my body felt. **'What exactly happened earlier?'** I wondered to myself. Wait, even my thoughts didn't feel right!

The events from earlier started to race back into my mind, making my heart drop. I slowly and hesitantly looked down at my hand. And what I saw was…

A _paw._

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **Well there you go! The first chapter done! It was a very fun thing to write so I will probably get indulged in writing a lot for this Fanfic.**

 **Sorry if that whole** _ **Smoke-Entering-Hiccup**_ **part was a little too similar to the one in 'How to Live a Dragon's Life'. I was kind of stumped when thinking about how Toothless would get Hiccup to turn into a Night Fury, and the smoke way seemed interesting XD.**

 **I don't know how frequent I'm going to make Chapters. It depends on my mood and creativeness. I can sometimes be one of those people that sit there motionlessly just staring at the screen wondering what to type. But don't worry 0w0~ I will try to get Chapter 2 out fast.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter 2 0w0~ Since finishing Chapter 1 I've been pumped to make more of these! I'm not gonna talk much this time, I mean, what is there to talk about? Hehe! Well I guess there's one thing I should say, and that is…. There will be a new POV! (Point of View). Anyway, as I was saying. Here's the next Chapter ;3**

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts'

" **Dragon Speech"**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_ **(obviously.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Replacement**_

" **AAAAAAAHH! MY HAND! MY HAND! AAAAAHHH OH GODS OH SWEET THOR'S HAMMER OOOOH MY- AAAHHH!"**. I lunged back in shock at the sight of my hand. It seemed to be replaced by a giant, black paw with claws. My head spun around in many different directions in complete bewilderment, causing me to see the rest of my body. **"WHAT THE HECK AAAAAAAAHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OOOOFFFF!"**.I shook my body viciously, trying to shake everything off of me. Until I realized it _'was'_ my body. I hyperventilated fast, I had no idea what was going on because of my constant panicking. I started to realise every time I shouted, my mouth let out a loud growl or roar, causing me to panic even more.

It took a while, but I eventually calmed down. **'O-oh gods… What is this..?!'** I stared down at my han- no, paws. **'What happened to me? What kind of sick prank is this?!'**. I poked my claw a little bit at the underside of my right paw. It felt thick and scaly. When I laid it down on the ground, it felt just like wearing a shoe or boot, possibly even more comfortable than that. Suddenly, it hit me, **'These paws seem so familiar….. Hold on a second…'**. I started to realise, **'Wait…. These look just like the Night Fury's paws! That means…. Oh no…. No please… no….'**.

I slowly shifted my head to look back at the rest of me. **"I'm a…. I'm a Night Fury! NO! DAMMIT NO!"** I slammed my left paw down in frustration. **"I-I-I'm doomed! I'm so freaking screwed!"**. I started panicking again, thoughts swirled around in my head. **"D-Dad…! Astrid..! The whole village! Th-they'll kill me! I'M A DRAGON! GODS NO WHY! I'M A DRAGON! WHY!"**. I pushed my face into the ground and laid my paws on top of my big head. **"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NO!"**. I roared loudly in sorrow, causing birds and nearby animals to run away from the predatorial noise they just heard. Tears started to flow down my scaly face. **'This can't be happening… Please…I DON'T WANNA BE A DRAGON!... Please let this all be a nightmare… Please… Please, when I open my eyes I'll be back in bed, in my home, in my village… Please…'**. I slowly opened an eye and took a peek from between my claws, and saw a forest.

I let out another giant roar of sadness, now I understand. I now _fully_ understand what that Night Fury meant by _'Replacement'_. I killed him. Took his life. His freedom. Now I'm paying the price for it. **"I-I'M SO STUPID! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"** I bellowed. I didn't want to move, I was too scared to even look at myself. But I knew I would have to do it eventually, so I got up.

I examined my paws again, turning and poking them. I even tested the sharpness of my claws by scraping them against the dirt. Enough of that, though, I needed to see what my face truly looked like now. I saw a small pool of water near a cliff edge that I could use, so I made my way over there. Due to my lack of ability to walk properly, I barely pulled myself across the ground, my hind legs and tail dragging across the floor.

I finally got close enough to crane my head over the water. And in the reflection, I unfortunately saw what I knew I would see - _A Night Fury stared back at me._ I frowned in sadness, and to my surprise, my ears lowered down like a sad puppy, and my pupils weirdly became bigger and round. **'So I really am one of them now…'** , I let out a whimper, which instead came out as a soft and sad crooning noise. After a little bit of sulking, my mood lightened up at the idea of examining my new body more. I first started by using my new muscles to move my ears and frills up and down, which was pretty easy. I also had somehow learnt how to twitch my nose, which was probably used for other reasons I didn't understand yet. Afterwards I opened my mouth, which was much wider now, and investigated the changes in there.

' **Huh..? Where's my teeth…?'**. I felt all around my gums with my left paw, my teeth were nowhere to be seen. It was like somebody had yanked them out one by one. While investigating, I noticed that I had new muscles near the holes where my teeth were supposed to be. Being my curious-self, I tried using them, and before I knew it, my teeth shot out of their sockets, making a _'SHING!'_ noise which caused me to jump backwards and fall on my back. My wings sprawled out across the floor as I desperately struggled to pull myself off the ground, my arms and legs flailing in the air helplessly. **"AGH! Urgh…. G-get up already! Nngh!"** I finally managed to pull myself back on to my front hand- no paws. **'They're very sharp…wow..'** If my teeth could pop out like that, surely I can make them go back in, right? I used my muscles again, and just like I thought, my teeth sunk back into my gums.

I swear I laid there for at least 5 minutes playing with my teeth, it was actually a little entertaining to just feel them go in and out. **'Wait- what am I doing?! Am I really enjoying this?'** I immediately stopped myself from my realisation of how stupid and childish I was acting. Right before I was about to close my mouth, I saw that the tip of my tongue had a cut on the end. **"AH! M-MY TONGUE! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!"** I was disturbed to say the least, but for some reason it didn't hurt, it felt natural, my tongue didn't even hurt one bit. **'Ok calm down, it just happened with the transformation so its should be fine.."** I thought to myself for comfort.

' **Ok, enough with my mouth, lets see the rest of my** _ **unwanted**_ **body…'**. I turned my head back to my wings, frowning at the sight of them. Just like my teeth and gums, I must have new muscles to come with my new limbs too. Once I found them, I slowly and carefully lifted my wings off the lime green grass, and into the air. **'Woah…'** I amazed myself with my own body, way to go, Hiccup… Using my wings was a little harder than I thought it would be. Afterwards I let them fall back to the ground and I moved on to examining my tail. At the base of them was a pair of tailfins, and another pair on the far end. I swayed my tail back and forth, and just like everything else, it felt so _natural_. **'Maybe with time I could get more used to my body.'** I thought. **'UGH! Stop saying stupid things like that Hiccup! You don't have time! You need to revert back to human somehow, and fast!'** One part of my mind replied. **'But what are you going to do?! There's no way to do that! We can't change back! The ghost Night Fury is gone!'** The other part of my mind shouted back. **'All we have to do is find them again and force them to change us back!'** The argument continued. **'Are you stupid?! WE** _ **ARE**_ **THE NIGHT FURY NOW! IT'S HOPELESS!'**.

My brain was at war with itself. Many possibilities and outcomes of my future fate clogged up my thoughts, causing me to have another mental breakdown. I sobbed while clenching my head again. **'I wanna go home…! I want my Dad..! Please gods… Please..! I don't want to be a DRAGON..!'**. I cried until I could cry no more.

* * *

 _ **5 Hours Later…**_

I had found a small cavern to stay in near an underbrush. I can't go back to Berk, even though I want to so badly. But I'd prefer to not be decapitated, and have my head mounted as a trophy in the Great Hall, so I guess I'll just stay here. I laid in the same position for a long time, mourning the loss of my humanity. Some sort of instinct in my mind had caused me to cover my body with my wings, and wrap my tail around myself. Meanwhile I laid my head down on the floor with my paws next to me. To be honest, it was very comfortable, despite the hard surface I was laying on.

 _ **30 Minutes Later…**_

I've been doing nothing but sitting around, poking my paws from time to time. I had no clue what I could do to revert the transformation. I was hopeless. My ears perked up as I suddenly heard the loud, churning noise of my stomach. **'Oh no…..'** I was hungry.

I started to panic, **"This is bad…. Where am I going to get food?!** _ **What**_ **exactly do I eat?"**. I thought hard about my next actions, I needed to get food, but _how_ exactly? **"Hmm….Aha!"** An idea popped into my head, **"We always store our food supply down near the docks back in Berk, so maybe I could sneak in and steal some! Yes! Maybe that'll work, it's better than sitting here and dying of starvation anyways…"**. Step one was done, I had a plan, but now here comes the hard part… I need to learn how to walk properly. I sighed and started to lift myself onto my haunches, and tried to walk bipedal. Getting on to my hind legs was fairly easy, it felt natural to sit like that, it was probably something that Night Furies could do. But as soon as I tried to walk I toppled over frontwards, landing pitifully on the ground. **'Ouch… Well that was stupid..'**. Instead I tried to do something more appropriate for my body's size and shape, walking on all fours.

With no effort, I pushed myself on to my front and back legs. It felt like I was _meant_ to walk like this, which was a good sign I guess? I took my first few steps carefully, personally I thought I was making progress very fast! But eventually I lost my footing and face-planted into the floor. I tried again, and fell, again, fell, again, fell, etc… I started to learn that the reason I was falling so much was because I was too focused and concentrated. I needed to ease up a little bit, and feel more free and loose. As I corrected myself, I started to walk perfectly! Well, _almost_ perfectly, I looked very clumsy with every step I took.

I spent about 15 minutes outside the cave entrance practicing my walking, and was in progress of learning how to run, just incase anything tried to chase me or I accidently got caught. Eventually I was walking amazingly like a perfect, majestic Night Fury! I looked and felt graceful with every step I took, I haven't felt more proud of myself in my entire life! **'What a waste of time those past 5 and a half hours were! I could've been working on my flying already for all I know!'** Another mental argument stirred up again, **'Stop it Hiccup! You're a viking! Not a dragon! You shouldn't be wanting to learn how to be one! You should be learning how to change back!'**. These back-to-back fights in my mind were getting annoying with all the truth and lies they were spouting. So I quickly shrugged them off and continued to practice with my running.

By the time I was pleased with my self-taught practice I had already become extremely starved. I could feel my enlarged stomach whining to be filled up with tasty….. Beautiful….. Mouth-watering….Fish…? I sniffed the scents in the air around me. I picked up the smells of rich oak wood, pure and natural water, nearby forest animals, and many more. But the one huge, marvellous stench that overpowered all of them was the dripping odour of a fish coming from a nearby creek. **"Huh? Fish?** _ **That's**_ **what the most beautiful smell is to me? But I hate fish! It's disgusting and too slimy for me to eat! And the last time I took a waft of one, it smelled wretched! The only time I eat it is when I'm forced to! So why does it smell... so… g-good… e-ehehe…** _ **Fiiiiiish…~...t-tasty-**_ **WHAT AM I SAYING?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! O-oh gods… I really** _ **am**_ **turning into a dragon…"**. I wiped the drool hanging off of my maw and tried to stop thinking about the topic of 'fish'.

* * *

' **I should be getting close by now… I think I'm picking up on a scent of vikings,** _ **a lot**_ **of vikings.'**. The Sun had fully sunk past the horizon, and it turned from Dusk to Night. But for some reason, it didn't feel like it was getting dark at all! Everything was as clear as day to me! Despite the time of day. **'Woah… Is this another Night Fury ability? I think I have night-vision!'** To be honest, it was actually very helpful to have in my current situation. It would help me see any oncoming bystanders while I'm busy getting some food for myself, and I wouldn't accidently fall over in the darkness. **"Light! I see ligh- AAAK- GRRRAAUURRRGHH…"** I let out a hiss as the light of the village torches pierced the surfaces of my eyes. They were much brighter than they usually were, perhaps because of my night-vision, who would know that it has a flaw to it. **'Berk! Finally! I'm home! Well, not really…'** I crooned sadly, knowing that I couldn't just run into the streets and back into my house. If you put it a certain way, it kind of feels like being exiled.

I stayed in the shadows of the trees, undetected. Fortunately because of my jet-black scales, I blended in fully with the darkness. It seemed like most of the villagers had gone back to their homes to sleep, meanwhile a few others were inside the Great Hall. This is good! I have the perfect opportunity to scavenge some food. I slowly crept down near the docks, not many nightguards patrolled near the bottom part of the village. I observed my surroundings as I snook from behind one building to another, like a feral predator hunting for its prey - Technically wasn't that what I was doing? Whatever. I quietly wandered up to one of the small storage sheds and poked my snout in the door. I sniffed inside, and smelled all kinds of meat! I slowly pushed the rest of my body inside to find many barrels and baskets of food. They had lids on them though, so I couldn't see what was inside them. Instead of making a lot of racket by trying to bite the tight-lid off of one of them, I sniffed them.

While sniffing I discovered they had labels on the sides of them! Great! Now I could know which types of food my new dragon body liked, judging by the smell. Unfortunately, fate had decided what meal I was going to have. Every single one of the barrels and baskets didn't smell desirable at all, except one of them, guess what it was?...Fish…. I groaned from frustration. I _really_ didn't want to eat a big, slimy fish. Especially because I knew they were raw! **'Uurgh… Maybe I could just quickly see what the others taste like before anyone comes and catches me…'**. Just as I went to go and yank the lid off of one of the baskets, I was alerted by the sudden noise of footsteps coming towards me! They didn't sound too loud to be an adult viking though, and they didn't seem that prideful enough to be a male either.

Without hesitation, I bit my teeth down into a basket of fish and quickly made my way out of the small shed. I turned and ran behind the shed, dashing back into the forest. **'I did it! Yes! Ugh… I know its** _ **raw**_ **fish but still, I did it!'** I was happy at my achievement, and also relieved that I got out before whoever was approaching saw me, hopefully? But then, I just realised. **'Wait… I just stole from my** _ **own**_ **village! Oh gods! I'm so dumb!'**. I betrayed my own people, my own tribe. But you couldn't really blame me, if I didn't do it, I would have no food at all! So at least there was an upside to it.

* * *

After a long sprint back, I finally made it to my _temporary_ cavern. I sprawled out on the floor, exhausted from the constant running I did. **"I've never… Ran that fast… Ever…"** I panted heavily with deep, draconic breaths. I turned my head towards the basket of fish, **'I'm seriously about to eat** _ **raw**_ **fish…'** I let out an annoyed grumble.

Once I felt relieved enough from my fatigue, I got back up and trotted towards the basket, examining the lid and poking it a little with my snout - I was trying to find a way to open it up. I had no fingers or thumbs anymore, so I'd have to approach this matter in a different way. Eventually I just decided that ripping off the lid with my teeth would be easier, so I did just that. I nudged the basket with a paw, making the fish spill out across the cavern floor. The beautiful, lovely smell of them wafted into my big nostrils. I was suddenly entranced by the sight of the fish, I knew I didn't want to eat it, but deep down, inside of me, my instinct was making my stomach _crave_ for it. I nervously pulled one closer to me, and nudged it around with my snout, deciding whether to eat it or not. **'Oh lord… Here we go….'**. I clenched my eyes shut and picked the fish up in my maw. My dragon instinct started biting at my mind, telling me to swallow it whole. But my still-intact human instincts were telling me to chew it up. I tried to chew first, but I couldn't adjust my mouth properly enough to do it. Reluctantly, I let the fish fall down my tongue, and slide down my throat. I made a big gulping noise as it entered my stomach.

My eyes suddenly shot open, **"O-OH… tha-that… was….** _ **So…. delicious…~ And…. t-tastyyyy….~ More…..More..! I want more~!"**_. My dragon instincts totally took over my mind. I started panting happily and stuck my tongue out. The fish was the best thing I've ever eaten in my entire life! Before I knew it, I leapt down at the rest of the fish, swallowing them all whole. My eyes glistened as I felt the beautiful taste of salmon, bass, and many other types of fish fall down my large throat satisfyingly. **'Yyyyyyep…. I'm very much becoming a dragon…'** I said to myself. I stuck my head inside the basket, slurping up the leftovers with my tongue.

I laid down on my back while panting satisfyingly. I felt like I had just eaten an entire feast. _Nothing_ can compare to the tastiness of that, sweet, godly, fish. The food seemed to make me a little drowsy, so I decided it was time to take a nap. I got up and started heading to the far corner of the cave. I laid down and curled my wings and tail around me for warmth. Honestly, sleeping like this felt more comfortable than sleeping in my bland, wooden bed.

I started thinking to myself while lying down. **'Is this how my life is going to like be from now on? As a dragon? A Night Fury? I wonder if I'll ever get to turn into a human again… I miss Dad… I miss Gobber and the Forge… And… I miss Astrid… I just want to go home….. Thankfully everything had gone according to plan, I was fed. Hopefully nobody figures out that a basket of fish was stolen… And I hope nobody finds this cave... I can't really do anything for now, all I can do is wait and see what the future holds… Eventually people will find me, right? I need to learn how to use my wings, as much as I don't want to. I would rather live right now, things haven't been so bad so far. I just hope things don't get worse…'**. Without warning, I peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **New POV: Astrid**_

 _ **Time: Night**_

Stoick had just announced that he was going on another Nest Hunt, and was starting Dragon Training while he was gone. This was great! I finally get to learn how to slay dragons! I have been practicing for months in the forest. It's my little training area where I can practice my accuracy with my axe by slicing through logs and hitting trees. Nobody was too worried about Hiccup running away into the forest earlier today, since we all know he would end up coming back eventually. But I couldn't help but feel a little concerned for him, those words he said were so powerful, and you could tell he really meant what he said by his mixed rage and sadness towards all of us - _Especially_ his Dad, he wasn't taking it too well.

"Oooooo this is gonna be AWESOME! I'm finally gonna kick some dragon _butt!_ " I heard Tuffnut say. "Oh really? I think you were trying to say, the dragons are gonna kick _your_ butt! Hehe.." His twin, Ruffnut replied. "Oh yeah? Well knowing you you'd probably start making out with the dragons and get all lovey-dovey with them in the ring!" "I would _NOT!_ " "Yeeeees you would- ACKK, GAKH… S-STOP-". Ruffnut started to furiously squeeze Tuffnut by the neck, before getting a hard boot to the face. 'Ugh… can't those two go at least _one_ day without fighting?' I sighed and decided I should go and get some rest for the big day tomorrow. I started making my way out of the Great Hall.

The sky was very pretty tonight, the Moon was beaming, and the stars were gleaming brightly. I sighed again, 'Well, I guess I could go for a little night-time stroll before heading home' So I did just that. I walked down the stairs step by step and paced down the streets, admiring the beautiful sky. We don't really get night skies as pretty as this very often, so it would be a waste not to stare at its greatness. "Ah… So pretty…" The shimmering moonlight was so alluring, and everything was so silen- 'Huh?'. The peace was finally broke as I heard something moving around inside the storage shed just a little further up ahead. 'Who's in the shed? Nobody goes to get food this late…' I sneakily crept closer and closer.

Whatever was in there had got out fast, as I only saw a tail curl around the back of the shed as it made its way in the direction of the forest. 'What was that? Some kind of wild animal? It seemed pretty big.' I ran over to the side of the shed, the creature that was just here seemed to have ran very fast, as I didn't see any sign of it anywhere. The storage shed door made a loud creak as I pushed it open. I looked around inside, trying to figure out what it had stolen.

Eventually I came to the conclusion that one of the baskets of fish had been taken by that mysterious creature, since there were equal batches of all the food variations, and one of the fish batches were missing one.

"Guess I'll have to report this to the Chief.." I huffed.

* * *

 _ **Dragon Training**_

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber boomed as he swung the entrance gate open.

"No turning back…" I said. The Students that were participating were: Me, Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and sadly, Snotlout… We all walked in, taking in the view of the huge Kill Ring. 'This is it…This is where we will train to slay dragons…' I pushed the hair dangling in front of my face out of the way, I was feeling very confident. "I hope I get some SERIOUS burns..!" I heard Tuffnut comply. "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back..!" Ruffnut added. "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" I replied.

"Let's get started! the recruit who does best, will win the honor of _killing_ his first dragon in front of the entire village..!" Gobber explained with a neck-snapping gesture with his prosthetic claw-hand. "Well, if Hiccup was here he would be disqualified since he already killed a _Night Fury_ right?" Snotlout teased, which made the twins burst out into laughter. "Hiccup would actually be in Dragon Training with all of ye right now if he had already returned, but it looks like he hasn't yet." Gobber informed. "Well at least it'll make things easier!" Tuffnut cackled. I got to be honest, they were acting a little too childish, I mean, Hiccup had a mental breakdown. I could see in his eyes he couldn't take the village's hatred towards him anymore, I sort of felt bad.

We made our way closer towards the Dragon Cells. "Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species _you_ will learn to fight!" Gobber started walking in front of us, naming some of the dragons we were going to be fighting. "The Deadly Nadder!" "Speed 8, Armor 16…" I heard Fishlegs talk to himself. "The Hideous Zippleback!" "+11 Stealth 2x!" "The Monstrous Nightmare!" "Firepower 15.." "The Terrible Terror!" "ATTACK 8 VENOM 12!" "CAN YE STOP THAT!...And! The Gronckle!" "...Jaw Strength 8…" Fishlegs whispered. Man, his knowledge of dragon statistics was sort of terrifying.

Gobber slowly started reaching for the release lever on one of the walls. "W-w-woahwoahw-woah! Wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout complained quickly. "I believe in learning _on_ the job" Without hesitation, Gobber pushed the lever down fully, and the gate swung open, revealing a flying and supposedly angry Gronckle. "AAAAHH!" We all ran in opposite directions. "Today, is about survival! If you get blasted! You're _dead!_ " The Gronckle slammed itself into the wall, only to quickly get back up in the air and start chasing us again. "QUICK! WHAT'S THE FIRST THINK YOU'RE GONNA NEED?!" "U-uh a weapon?!" I heard Snotlout answer, "Plus 5 Speed?!" Fishlegs also answered, "A shield!" I said. "Shield! Go!". We all sprinted in the direction of the shield pile, I picked mine up first. "Your most important piece of equipment is yer shield! If you must make a choice between a sword, and a shield, take the shield!". It wasn't long until Ruffnut and Tuffnut started having another argument, this time they were fighting over a shield. "Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut rumbled, "There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut shouted back, "Take that one it has a flower on it, girls like flowers! AGH!" Ruffnut whacked Tuffnut on top of the head with the shield, "Oops! Now this one has blood on it…". Being completely oblivious to the situation, both of them were blasted by the Gronckle, shattering the shield into pieces and making them spin wildly, until crashing to the floor. "Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" Gobber boomed. Me, Fishlegs and Snotlout started charging towards the Gronckle, ready to make an attack. "Those shields are good for another thing! Noise! Make lots of it! Throw off a dragon's aim!" After doing just as Gobber commanded, the Gronckle became dizzy and confused in mid-air, becoming extremely dazed from the loud clashing of weapons and shields banging together. "All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronckle have?" I thought about the answer while trying to stay a safe distance incase the dragon tried to charge towards me. "Uh… 5?!" I heard Snotlout say, "No 6!" Fishlegs corrected. He was standing still, completely unaware of the giant brown dragon hovering behind him. "Correct! 6! That's _almost_ one for all of ye!" Gobber happily replied.

And just like I thought, the Gronckle blasted Fishlegs' shield, making him scream. "Fishlegs! Out! Come on all of ye! Get in there!". Snotlout was behind me, trying to flirt again, but I was too focused to notice. "So anyway uh I'm moving into my parents' basement! You should come by sometime to work out! You look like you work out! AAAH!" I moved out the way quickly as the Gronckle spat out another smoking fireball, which collided with Snotlout's shield. "Snotlout! Yer done!". Great, it's just me, I started running to the other side of the arena as the brown dragon flew behind me. I turned around fast and threw my axe in the direction of the Gronckle's head, hoping it would hit. However sadly it had just barely skimmed its snout as it surprisingly dove out the way. "ASTRID! LOOK OUT!" Gobber shouted. I yelped as the Gronckle pushed me towards the wall, chewing on my shield as I tried to push the huge beast away. The shield didn't last long, as it snapped in two and was threw to the side by huge monstrous claws. I laid there against the wall helplessly, trying to push away as the Gronckle slowly emitted a light from its exposed throat. This was it, I was gonna be blasted to pieces!

Thankfully Gobber had just came over in time, grabbing the Gronckle by the jaw and pulling it away from me as its blast collided with the wall. 'Oh thank gods…' I let out a relieved gasp. "And that's...six…. Get back to bed ye overgrown sausage!" Gobber joked as he forcefully slung the dragon back into its cage, "You'll get another chance, don't you worry!". The gate had been secured closed, and that ended the first lesson of Dragon Training. All of us were panting from exhaustion, we could all do with a break. "Remember, a dragon will always… _always…_ Go for the kill…" Gobber informed with a different tone of voice. Afterwards he helped me get back on my feet from that terrifying experience.

* * *

It was dark out, and we were sitting inside of the Great Hall. "Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked us all, he was seeing where everyone went wrong for improvement reasons. "I miss-timed my somersault dive, it was sloppy and threw off my reverse-tumble." "Yeah, we noticed.." Ruffnut sarcastically replied, "No! No! You were great that was sooo _Astrid!_ " Snotlout said, failing at flirting again. "She's right! You have to be tough on yourself! If Hiccup was here, where would he go wrong?". "Uh… By showing up?" Ruffnut said, "He wouldn't have gotten eaten!" Tuffnut added. "He'd _never_ be where he should be" I finally said. "Thank you! Astrid!" Gobber congratulated. "You _need_ to live, and breathe this stuff!". He suddenly started pulling out a book from his pocket. "The Dragon Manual, _everything_ we know about every dragon we know of-" Gobber was suddenly cut off by the loud, rumbling thunder coming from outside the walls of the Hall. "Hm…. No attacks tonight.. Hurry up…". "Wait… You mean read?!" "While we're still alive?" "Why read words when you can just _kill_ the stuff the words tell you stuff about!" The twins and Snotlout moaned. "O-oh! I've read it like, 7 times! There's this water dragon that sprays BOILING water at your face! An-and there's this other one! That buries itse-" Fishlegs geekily explained before getting cut off by Tuffnut's: _Shut Up_ Gesture. "Yeah..! That sounds great, uh there was a _chance_ I was gonna read that" "But...now…".

Snotlout stood up from his chair all of a sudden, making an announcement, "You guys read! And, I'll go kill stuff" He said before making his way to the Great Hall entrance, being followed by Fishlegs and the twins.

It was just me at the table now. 'Huh… Looks like they're eager to do something other than reading…'. I stared down blankly at the book in front of me and sighed. 'Well… I guess it won't hurt to read a little bit…'. I pulled it towards me and flipped the first page open. "Hm… Dragon Classifications… Strike Class… uh… Fear Class.. Mystery Class." I read out loud to myself while turning the page again. "Thunderdrum… This reclusive dragon habits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that could kill a man at close range, extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I moved on to the next dragon. "Timberjack… this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can cut through fully-grown trees, _extremely dangerous,_ kill on sight." Another dragon. "Scauldron, sprays scalding water at its victim, _extremely dangerous, kill on sight_ \- AH!" I jumped a little from my seat as the crashing lightning from outside made a booming noise that echoed throughout the Great Hall. I slowly turned back to the book and decided to skim through the pages fast. I didn't feel that into reading anymore so I'll just probably finish it fast right now. "Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid, kill on sight. Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bonenapper. Whispering Death… Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight… Blah blah blah…". Eventually I reached the final page, which for some reason was blank. But I soon figured out why as I read the details. "Night Fury…? Speed unknown… Size unknown…. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself… _NEVER_ engage this dragon… Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you…".

'I wonder if we'll ever see a Night Fury…' I stood up and closed the book, leaving it where it was and headed out into the night. 'I need to get some sleep… It's getting very late…' I started making my way home.

* * *

"Nn…. Aah…." I rose out of bed and stretched my arms out wide. 'Man what a day…. Here comes another one…' I flicked my hair out of my face and let the morning sun shimmer through my darkened room. I walked over to the dresser and neatly unfolded my clothes on the bed. About a couple minutes later I was ready to head downstairs. I had a lot of time to prepare before the next Dragon Training lesson, so I thought a little practicing in the forest again wouldn't be such a bad idea. Dad had gone out with Stoick and the others to find the nest, so it was just my Mother and me currently in the house.

"Hey Mom, uh can I have breakfast later? I gotta get some more practice with my axe before the next lesson starts." I asked innocently. "More? I think you're already good enough! Are you sure dear?" She replied back. "Yeah, yeah I'm very much sure can I go now?" "Fine, fine, just don't be back too late, ok?". I grabbed my boots and pushed my feet into them impatiently. "Yeah I know, bye!" I said before pushing the front door open, and slamming it behind me.

I didn't feel like going to the same place to practice, so I decided to look for a better area. I trekked carefully over occasional tree roots that sprouted above the ground, and a few boulders. 'Hm? What happened here?' It seemed that I had came across some sort of crash-site. A giant hole was dragged all the way down a grassy hill, and above it was a tree that looked like it had been bent and split in half. 'Did something fall out the sky?' I said to myself, but suddenly a thought popped into my head. Hiccup said he shot down a Night Fury on the last dragon raid… And he said it crashed in this particular area…. "He couldn't have…. Did he..? Where's the Night Fury then..?". I started heading further down the mound and walked over to where the ruptured ground stopped.

Underneath my feet were bolas. The ropes seemed to have given away and were snapped in half. "So he _did_ shoot it down…! But… Where did it go..? Did it escape..?". Something had caught my attention while thinking, I curiously went to see what it was. 'What is this..?' There was some sort of torn fabric littered all over the floor. It looked green and some parts were brown and furry. I picked some of it up in my arms, wondering what this was or who owned it.

Suddenly, the realisation hit me hard, creating a deep pit of disbelief in my stomach.

These were Hiccup's clothes.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **Wow! So Astrid has found the Night Fury Crash-site and what remains of** _ **Human Hiccup!**_

 **It is fun to keep many elements from the First Movie in the Story when writing it ;3 Who knows what could change? Also just going back to watch through the Movies and TV Episodes again just makes me realise how much I like Ruffnut and Tuffnut as characters, especially when Tuffnut tells his sister to get the shield with the flower on XD.**

 **Chapter 3 will come soon hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! How's everyone doing today? Good? Hopefully. Here's the next Chapter! I must say, I've been cranking these first few chapters out pretty fast, maybe that's because I'm a fast typer. I also want to address something before anyone asks, it doesn't really matter though since it'll be answered in this Chapter, but I'll say it anyway. Even though Hiccup is now basically Toothless, he still has both of his tailfins. So don't worry ^-^. (Also I feel like this a very magical and special chapter in the plot, you'll see why *smile*)**

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts'

" **Dragon Speech"**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE CHANCES OF ME OWNING HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON ARE 0%**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Our Bond**_

 **POV - Hiccup**

I awoke to the tranquil morning breeze flowing calmly through the cavern entrance. **'That was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had…'** I said to myself. The gorgeous sound of singing birds bounced off the gloomy dark walls, bringing life into them alongside the scintillating sunlight. Yesterday was amazing, if I were to be honest. I had learnt many things! First of all, I had started to practice using my wings AND tailfins. I didn't really make any progress at all on flying, But! I had learnt how to glide! It was pretty simple, when I first did it I was terrified that I was actually off the ground, so it took a while to get used to that. All I had to do was climb atop a boulder in a flat enough area, then open my wings out equally straight and far, then continue to do the same thing with my tailfins, and then jump off and glide! I spent about an hour and a half trying to glide with only my wings, I didn't even know I _had_ to use my tailfins. But once I did, I spent another 2 hours practicing gliding properly, and it turned out well! I had also figured out what that new organ inside my body was meant for - Fire. It took a long time but I started to learn how to fill my mouth with gas and spray fire! It wasn't a plasma-fireball yet, but I was working on it. I accidentally stood in my fire once, but it didn't hurt! It felt very cosy. During one of my breaks, I decided to try something. I tried to rest on my fire. First I sprayed it all over the floor, then I patted the flames down a little bit, then laid down on it like a warm, toasty bed. One thing keeps lingering in the back of my mind, though. I feel like I'm becoming _'too'_ dragon. I'm a little scared and paranoid that one day, I may accidently lose myself, and succumb to the primal and feral instincts, and my true humanity will finally vanish.

The rest of yesterday didn't help with my terrifying thought, either. Once it got dark enough for me to blend in with the shadows again, I patrolled around the outskirts of the village, spying on people. I don't know why I was doing it, I just felt a little homesick and needed a reminder that my _real_ home was here, Berk. But for some strange reason, everytime I caught a glance of one of the villagers or watchmen, I felt an anger brew up inside myself. I felt an untrustworthy feeling swarm my entire mind every time I saw them. Even though I knew they were good people, I couldn't keep back the feeling of spite towards them, it was like I _knew_ they were the enemy. I had gotten so sick of the sight of them that I just stopped spying on the village altogether and went back to the cave. After that, I _truly_ felt like I was losing myself.

Once I got back, I didn't feel like sleeping on the floor, even though it was very comfortable. Something nibbled at my brain again, my dragon instinct. There were a few big spikes protruding out of the cavern walls. My instinct was telling me something, it was telling me to hang upside down on them - With my tail. I had a little trust in this foreign instinct, since it had done nothing bad yet, maybe except from making me hate vikings, so I did what it said. I leapt up towards the biggest spike and wrapped my tail quickly around it, making me dangle upside down. I thought it was going to be awkward and hurt a lot, but it seemed like it worked very well. I slowly wrapped my wings around myself like a bat, and before I knew it I was already snoring away loudly.

* * *

So that's all what happened yesterday.

I unhinged my tail from the spike and leapt back down the floor, stretching satisfyingly. It was funny, the way I stretched was different, possibly like a feline or something. I picked up a scent inside the cavern, it smelled slimy and tasty, **'** _ **Fish…~**_ **'**. Somehow there was one leftover from 2 days ago sitting against the wall. I had no idea how I missed it, I must've been nose-blind or something. The fish looked rotten, seemed like it decayed over the span of 2 days. But I didn't care, it was fish, and I _want_ fish. Without hesitation, I slurped it up in my mouth, reared my head back, and let it slide down into my gut.

It felt tasty and nice for a few seconds, until my stomach starting having a serious aching pain. The fish must've been _very_ off from all the rotting. I was an idiot, all I wanted was to be fatass and eat! **'I'm so dumb…'**. The aching wouldn't stop, I wanted to do something about it. Out of nowhere, my dragon instinct kicked me in the head again, ordering me to get the fish out. I didn't really understand, I didn't feel sick enough to vomit, so there was no way! But suddenly I felt myself pushing the fish back upwards. I made a strange burst of noises as I pushed the fish back up my throat, until it came barreling out of my mouth, splattering on the floor in a mess of bones and saliva. **"Woah… I can.. Regurgitate food?"**.

After taking in the knowledge of being able to regurgitate, I decided I should get started with the day. **'I think I should learn to be stealthy next, it might come in handy…But I think I should test out gliding a few more times for safe measures.'**. I made my way through the trees and bushes towards the flat-grass area. **'Finally..! I can start training. Now that I think about it, being in the forest and training alone, it kind of reminds me of-**

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

"HICCUP! HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted through the midst of the giant trees. Where was he? Why was he not in his clothes? Infact why were they _torn_? Oh boy, I know I should find him, but it would be a little terrifying to see a small boy frolicking around in the forest butt-naked. I tried to not think about that dreadful image, and instead started running around trying to find any sign of Hiccup.

"HICCUP! COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK TO BERK, HICCUAAAH!" I stumbled over a large tree root, face-planting on the ground miserably. "Ugh… pweh.." I spat out a little dirt that had gotten into my mouth during my face-clash with the floor. I stood back up, brushing off any dust that was on my skirt. 'Huh?' I stumbled upon some sort of flat, treeless area with a few boulders poking out of the ground. I walked around for a little bit, admiring how pretty the forest truly was. "Hm… Maybe he's around here?" I walked around the grassy plains for what felt like forever trying to find any sign of Hiccup. 'He couldn't have gone far… He doesn't really have anywhere else but the village to go to… I'm just hoping that his disappearance didn't have anything to do with that-'

* * *

 **Hiccup: "ASTRID!"**

 **Astrid:** "NIGHT FURY!"

* * *

 **POV: Hiccup**

' **OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD WHY IS** _ **SHE**_ **HERE?! SHE SAW ME!'**. I didn't know what to do, we were just sort of standing still, staring each other down with shocked expressions. It wasn't long until she made the first move, and started sprinting away as fast as she could. **'NOO! SHE'S GOING TO TELL THE VILLAGE! I can't let her get away!'** I started charging after Astrid. I was much faster than her, so it only took a matter of seconds until I was able to catch up. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I spread my wings and tailfins out, and jumped over Astrid, grabbing her by the shoulder. She let out a loud scream as we flew over a cliff. "AAH! OOOH GREAT ODIN'S GHOST! T-THIS IS IT..! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Astrid yanked forcefully on my arm out of panic, which threw off my right wing, causing us to dive straight down towards the ground. I let out a loud roar of fear, which didn't help her sanity at all.

I had collided hard with the ground, and Astrid was flung upwards into the air, falling into a giant lake of water alongside a last-second shriek of terror. I slowly rose up off the ground, it seemed like the area we dropped in was some kind of cove with very high walls. **"Urgh… that hurt…"**. I looked over towards the lake to see Astrid already crawling her way out. I slowly walked over to her as she got back on to land, but I startled her. "S-s-s-stay back!... Get away f-from me!" She warned with fear in between each stutter. She accidentally backed up against a big boulder, letting me get up close to her. My mind was telling me that she was untrustworthy since she was a viking, I tried to ignore it as best as I could. I needed some way to talk to Astrid, but she probably wouldn't listen when she's in front of a giant black dragon that she thinks will rip her head off - I decided to act a little more friendly. I pulled off a cute face, making my pupils swell up with adorableness meanwhile making a friendly crooning noise. She didn't seem to be fazed by it, but I noticed her chest lower and untighten a little. She finally decided to whip out her axe and aim it right down towards my snout. I growled a little from fright and reared my head back.

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

I took this as an opportunity to run away. I sprinted around the walls of the supposed _cove_ I was in, trying to find a passage to sneak away through and escape from that… Dragon… Night Fury… Thing! 'Aha!' I saw an opening crevice in the wall high up. I just needed to climb up there to get to it. Just as I was about to jump on top of the first boulder, the Night Fury had jumped in the way, blocking my exit. I tried to go around it, but it didn't work. I tried tricking it, which worked, but I didn't run fast enough. I was trapped.

"What do you want?!" I shouted. Surprisingly the dragon hadn't attacked me once, excluding the part where it picked me up by the shoulder. It was staring at me with its bulbous green eyes while doing strange gestures with its paw. It started pointing at itself, I really had no clue what it was doing, or what it wanted, I just wanted to get out and inform the village immediately about the Night Fury and Hiccup's torn clothes. 'Oh! What am I doing?... Maybe I should ask it if it killed Hiccup? Hopefully it could understand me.' I decided on that idea. "U-uh.. Were you shot down by a boy in green and brown clothes-" I was cut off by the sudden squawking of the dragon, it was furiously poking itself in the chest with its claw. "Uh… I'll take that as a… yes..?". After I said that, the Night Fury seemed like it let out some sort of draconic _sigh_ and its head flopped down to the floor. 'What is this dragon's problem…? WAIT! ITS DISTRACTED!' I took the chance to lunge myself towards the boulders. As soon as I got on to the first one, the Night Fury had already leapt on it before me, and pushed me back down to the floor. "Urgh! Let me go! You stupid dr-" I decided to not finish the sentence, just for my own safety.

* * *

 **POV: Hiccup**

' **Uuuuuurgh… this is so annoying..! How can I- WAIT! I'm so stupid! How did I not think of this?!'** I literally forgot that I could just write to her on the ground with Norse runes. I lifted up a paw and started carving into the ground with my claws. While writing, I looked back up at Astrid. She looked extremely puzzled, she most likely had no idea what was going on. She was stood a good distance away from me, I don't blame her, though. Once I finished writing, I patted on the ground next to the runes, trying to get her attention. It took a few slams and small snarls to get her to look at what I wrote. I sat patiently, but excitedly, I wanted her reaction.

"Um...What is that supposed to be…?" She spoke. **'...WHAT?! Can she not read or something? Hold on.'** I rewrote the message again. "Look, uh, Night Fury, I see what you're doing, but I don't get it." She said bluntly again. **'Huh?! What is Astrid talking about?! I thought she could read Norse!'** I patted furiously next to the _writing_ again. All I got out of her was a confused glare and unhelpful reply, "Um… I _really_ don't get it, why are you scribbling random lines and patterns across the floor?". **'Scribbles?! This is** _ **Norse**_ **you imbeci- Wait what?'** I took a closer look at the runes I engraved into the floor. **'Huh..? Wait… She's right… That is scribbles! What?! Huh?! But I thought I could… I thought I could write in Norse!'** A panic-stricken expression grew over my face as I realised that I hadn't written anything at all. I clawed ferociously into the ground again out of paranoia and anger. **'Please.. Please! I'm trying to talk to you Astrid! This is the only way! I need you to know that it's me!'**. But unfortunately, she kept giving me blank, repetitive stares. I stared back at her, sadness slowly overwhelming my face. I panted fast. **'I….. I can't… Write… A-anymore…'**.

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

The Night Fury looked like it was getting overwhelmed with emotion. It fell to the floor while grasping its head tightly with its claws, and made whining and crooning noises. 'Is it, crying..?' I saw a few tears trickle down from it eyes.

I felt like this Night Fury really wanted to tell me something, but was having trouble. As I stared longer at the sobbing dragon, I felt the urge to sneak away out of the cove, unnoticed. But, for some reason, I felt like approaching the beast. 'What am I thinking? I'm sympathizing for a _dragon!_ ' I put my hand on my head out of frustration, and thought hard about something. '...This dragon…. Is so.. Unique… It's not like any of the other dragons… Maybe because its a Night Fury, but still. I've _never_ seen, or heard of a crying dragon before… Maybe I could make a deal with it...No! What am I saying?! This is a _Night Fury!_ I could be the first to slay one! And I could show the Chief that I am a _true_ viking! But, still…. It has done no harm to me at all… The reason it probably picked me up was to stop me from telling the village about its whereabouts. Maybe this thing is just misunderstood, and is secretly friendly.' I sighed deeply at the choices my thoughts were giving me. 'Ugh…..Fine.. I will spare it… But first… I must confirm something before I do…' I walked a little bit closer to the Night Fury, but still kept a very safe distance. "Ahem, dragon…" I said. The dragon lifted its paws off of its face, and stared back at me with a sorrow face. "I need to ask you something… It's _very_ important. ESPECIALLY to my tribe. Will you promise to answer back?" They nodded back as a _'yes'_. "Ok then... Let me ask you this, Night Fury. When that small, skinny boy found you trapped inside the bola… Did you… _Kill Him…?_ ". The dragon's eyes shot open wide, and didn't say anything. "Did you kill Hiccup..?" I said, awaiting a promised answer. Eventually, the Night Fury snapped out of its daze, and shook its head furiously as a _'no'_.

I had no clue if it was telling the truth. But for now, I was just going to go with it and presume that Hiccup had gotten attacked by the Night Fury and ran off, and is now missing. "Ok… I'll take your word- uh… _gesture_ for now I guess…" The Night Fury then sprung up from what seemed to be relief. "Ugh I can't believe I'm saying this…" I mumbled under my breath, "If you let me go, I won't tell _anyone_ back at Berk that you are here. Deal?" I finally said. The dragon stared at me, and then did a cross symbol on its chest: _'Cross my heart and hope to die'_. "Yes… I promise.." I did the same gesture.

The Night Fury nudged its head forward towards the crevice in the wall as a signal for me to leave. "Thank you…" I started making my way towards the rocks to climb up. Once I made it to the top, I heard the dragon roaring, trying to get my attention. I turned my head towards it, and watched as it made more gestures, this time with its mouth _and_ paw. It started biting the air, then gulped nothingness down its throat, then rolled on its back and pointed at its abdomen. "Huh..? Oh! You want food?" I asked. The Night Fury bobbed its head up and down, seemingly happy that I understood its gestures. "Uuuh… Okay um… What do you eat?" I watched as the Night Fury pointed towards the lake. "Fish? Okay the- WAIT A MINUTE…." I shot a glare towards the Night Fury's face. I just remembered… The creature from 2 nights ago had stolen a basket of fish from the storage shed back at Berk… "Were you the thing that stole that fish from the shed?!" The Night Fury's eyes went wide again, and its pupils turned to slits. It looked surprised that I knew of its mischievous acts. It then flattened its ears and frills against its head sadly and turned its face away from me. I think if dragons could turn red from embarrassment, I feel like that would be what it was doing right now. "How could you! We needed that food for the upcoming Winter!" The dragon crooned sorrowfully, it was upset.

'That's it, the dragon had crossed the line. I understand that it was probably starving, but it could've just hunted the fish, right?! Isn't that what dragons do? We are desperate for food this Winter! We can't afford to let it go to waste!' I was enraged at the beast now. I couldn't hold any happiness to it anymore, I felt like punishing it. "Ugh… Its fine.. Don't worry I'm not mad… I'll go get you a fish, ok?" I said to the dragon finally. I was lying, though. I had a plan… I'm gonna have the Night Fury's head, and make it regret stealing. And with that, I headed out to go get a fish before the next Dragon Training Lesson started.

* * *

 **POV: Hiccup**

 **30 Minutes Later…**

' **Astrid should be coming back with that fish soon…'** I said to myself impatiently. And right on cue, Astrid had appeared back inside the Cove. She came from a different entrance this time, this one was at ground-level. I perked up excitedly as she slowly nudged closer and threw a fat, juicy salmon towards my left, away from her. I happily walked over to the salmon, and sniffed it around a little. **'I love salmon…~'** I said in my thoughts. I slowly unhinged my jaw, and picked the fish up in my mouth. I lifted my head back, and let it slide down satisfyingly. **'Mmmm..~'**.

"aaaAAAAAHHH!" I heard from my right-side. I turned around quickly to see Astrid charging at me with her axe swinging towards my neck. **'THAT TRAITOR!'** I lunged at her, grabbing her axe in my mouth, and slung it to the side. I pinned her to the ground with a paw, and growled loudly in her face, my pupils turned to slits. "A-ah..! Ngh….!" She struggled profusely, desperately trying to push me off of her. I only pushed her down with more force, making her yelp. My viking-hatred had fully taken over me. Whatever _trust_ I had for Astrid was now gone, **"YOU BETRAYER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU GAVE ME A FISH JUST SO YOU COULD DISTRACT ME, AND THEN SLAUGHTER ME AFTERWARDS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"** I roared at her, not caring if she couldn't understand me.

"E-e-ungh…. OKAY! OKAY! I-I'm sorry..! I was a fool! I messed up! Please! I won't do it again! I was just angry that you took some of our food supply! T-trust me it's more important than you think! My an-anger just got to me! Ok? I _truly_ and _honestly_ promise I can make it up to you later! Just please let me go..! I won't do it again!" She pleaded. I thought about her words. **'Urgh…** _ **Fine….'**_ I loosened my grip on her, and backed away with an enraged expression still plastered on my face. She got up from where she was, and breathed with relief. She got her axe, and slowly started making her way back up the rocks, then turned around again. "I promise you, Night Fury. I will make it up to you later… I was stupid… I won't do it again…" She finally left.

I growled in frustration, **'I can't trust her…'**.

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

 **Dragon Training**

"Today! Is all about, _ATTACK!_ " Gobber shouted. In this lesson we were all inside a giant maze, with a Nadder inside. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet, yer' job is to be quicker, and lighter!". The Nadder had found Fishlegs, its tail lifted up as spines sprung out from it, and were being shot at Fishlegs - He was cowering behind his shield. "AAAAAHH!" I heard him say, "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!". "Look for its _blind spot!_ Every dragon has one!" Gobber informed, "Find it, hide in it. And strike!". The twins had found the Nadder afterwards, and were awkwardly standing in front of it. It breathed on Ruffnut, making her gag awkwardly. "Ugh… Do you ever bathe?!" She said, thinking the stench was Tuffnut. "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut replied. They started clashing their shields together, having _another_ argument. "How about I give you one?!" Ruffnut said as they pounded their helmets together. Eventually the Nadder had enough of the two of them, and shot its fire towards them, making them flee. "Blind spot yes, death spot? Mmm… Not so much! Hehehe…".

Me and Snotlout had hidden behind a wall. The Nadder was close to us. I took a peek around the corner, as I thought, it was right there. I needed to sneak past it, so I rolled frontwards to the opposite side of the wall, Snotlout following behind me. The Nadder must've noticed Snotlout somehow, as it jumped on top of the wall and made its way in front of us. I readied my axe, not taking any chances. As I went to throw my axe towards it, Snotlout pushed me out the way. "Hey!" I said, "Watch out babe I'll take care of this!" He said disgustingly before throwing his hammer towards the dragon. Unfortunately, but expectedly, he missed. I looked at him, unimpressed. He noticed my reaction and made up a poor excuse. "The Sun was in my eyes Astrid!" We started running away since the Nadder started to charge at us, breathing fire. "What do you want me to do, block out the Sun?! I can do that but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout blabbered on as he turned a corner, leaving the Nadder to chase me - Crap. "AAH!" I slid out of the way just in time before I was crushed by the Nadder. I started sprinting like mad as the Nadder didn't give up the chase. It kept crashing into all the walls, knocking them down like pins and causing destruction everywhere. "AAAGH!" I had managed somehow to climb upwards on to one of the walls, jumping from one to another in a hurry as the Nadder was _still_ chasing me. "SNOTLOUUUUT!" I screamed as I fell off the wall, landing right on top of Snotlout's screaming body. I tried desperately to get up off of him, but my axe was stuck in his shield. "Ooooo! Love on the battlefield~!" I heard Tuffnut obnoxiously say, after being followed by Ruffnut, "She can do better..". I finally managed to pull myself off of Snotlout, but the Nadder had already gotten out from all the rubble and was charging towards us. I gasped as I went to grab the handle of my axe with the shield still stuck in the blade. I swung at the Nadder's head hard, and the shield exploded within contact of it's scaly face. I stunned the Nadder, and watched as it walked off in pain.

"Well done Astrid!" I heard Gobber congratulate to me for the millionth time. I shot Snotlout a glare, then walked away, leaving him on the floor.

And that was the end of today's Dragon Training lesson.

'Okay… I think it's about time I go back to that Night Fury…'

* * *

 **POV: Hiccup**

I could smell Astrid, she was close… I didn't trust her at all, not after what she tried to do. I got up on top of a boulder, and hid.

Eventually she walked into the Cove. She looked around anxiously, most likely looking for me. I watched her cautiously, shifting around in my spot. I opened my wings a little, and started to creep down from the boulder, making her gasp. I walked around Astrid slowly, sniffing the fish she was holding in her hands curiously. I eventually stood still like a predator, and stared at the fish. She held it out in front of her hesitantly. I slowly crept up towards her, examining the fish as I grew closer and closer to her. I opened my mouth to go grab it, but then I noticed something on her waist which made me back up in fright. A weapon! **'How dare she bring her axe! Throw it away!'**. She noticed my angry growling towards her axe, she went to pick it up, but I snarled angrily again, making her gasp and shake a little. She slowly lifted her axe up next to her, keeping eye contact with me, and dropped it on the floor. **'Get rid of it!'** I gestured with my head for her to throw it away as far as possible. She understood, and picked it back up, and threw it into the shallow end of the lake. I relaxed at the lovely noise of her axe plummeting in the water, and sat down with big pupils, staring at her cutely as my ear twitched a little bit. She pushed the fish further out to me, I stared at its tastiness while slowly and carefully approaching her, my head and body lowering a little with every step. I reached my head out towards the fish and opened my mouth while making a warbling noise, and waited for her to place the fish in my mouth. "Huh…. Toothless..? Could've sworn you had-" She took too long, so I just unsheathed my teeth and grabbed the fish in my mouth, letting it slide down my throat as I reared my head back. I satisfyingly licked my non-existent lips.

* * *

 **SCENE BREAK**

 **I know, I know, weird area to cut the story off. But you all recognise this scene, right? I wanted to give it more feel as you all read the following scene. So if you're able to, listen to this OST while reading the following, it makes it feel more real and magical in my opinion ^-^. If you're unable to, then that's fine! But I think this song makes this scene so much better...**

 **Song:** **watch?v=6CJ96LGGP6w**

* * *

 _ **Forbidden Friendship**_

"Teeth."

I looked towards Astrid, and started approaching her, sniffing her up. "U-u-uh.. No! No! No!" She fell to the floor and backed up against a boulder."I.. I don't have anymore!". I felt like she was hungry, so I started regurgitating up some of the fish she had given me and barfed it up on to her lap - I didn't care if it was raw. "Eugh…". I slowly lifted my body back, and sat down on my hind legs, watching her. We both stared at each other for a while, I breathed patiently through my nostrils, waiting for her to do something. She awkwardly stared back at me, not really knowing what to do. I stared down at the fish, then back up at her. She did the same, and sighed from realisation. She reluctantly lifted the fish up to her mouth, "Euh…" and bit into it slowly. "Mm..!" She said. I perked my ears up at her response, still staring. "Mmhumm!" She mumbled. She hadn't swallowed, so I did a gulping gesture. "...Mh..!" She said back. She slowly started swallowing it. It came back up, but she gulped it back down again. "Uhuhehuh... SHGRILDI!" She made a weird noise, and funnily, I copied her myself. She then stared at me with a toothy smile. I looked back at her, figuring out how to copy that face. I finally attempted it, stretching out my mouth awkwardly, supposedly _smiling_. Meanwhile, Astrid tried to reach a hand out to me, which I noticed. I then unsheathed my teeth with untrustworthiness and growled. I then glided to the other side of the Cove, not really wanting her to come near me.

I sprayed fire in a circle on the floor, then patted down the flames. I laid down comfortably on the ash-ground. My ears perked up as I heard a bird tweeting in its nest, then flying away into the sky. I looked down to see Astrid sitting there next me, smiling. I gave her a _Go Away_ glare and stretched my body out on the floor, resting down my head. I wrapped my tail around me, covering my face with a tailfin. I heard Astrid slowly nudging herself towards me, and go to reach out to my tail. I stopped her however as I lifted my tail up, and she walked away awkwardly like she had done nothing wrong. I sighed and got back up, and started walking away from her.

 **A Little Later…**

I was hanging upside-down again from a tree-branch - Resting. Until I took a peek out from my wings to see Astrid sitting nearby on a rock, carving something in the floor with a stick. **'I wonder what she's doing..?'** I thought to myself. I slowly crept over towards her, and sat down slowly at her side. She noticed me, but kept drawing. My eyes and head followed her stick as she was seemingly drawing a Night Fury, me! She added the details of the eyes and pupils in, and seemed pleased with the drawing. I crooned happily, and got an idea. I lifted myself on my haunches, and slowly waddled towards a tree, ripping off a big branch with my mouth. I dragged the branch across the sandy ground, making a drawing of my own. Astrid watched as I twisted and turned with the branch. I thought it was coming out nicely. I looked down at my artwork, then back at Astrid, then I booped it with the branch in my mouth. I began adding on more to the drawing as I span and turned, hitting Astrid by accident. Eventually I had finished, and me and Astrid stared at my lines and patterns in awe. I was pleased. Astrid looked weirdly at the patterns, not knowing what to do. She started walking away, and STOOD ON A LINE! I growled angrily at her as she immediately lifted her foot back up, making me happy. She looked at me again, then stood on it **'AGAIN!- Oh, good!- HOW DARE YOU!- Oh, okay!'**. She shot me a smile, then started stepping in between the patterns. She carefully made sure her foot was in the right spots. She spun, twisted, turned. Taking one step, then another, then turning before another step, taking a few more very precisely, staring down in concentration, taking a couple more steps, and then!

I breathed on the back of her head. She turned around and looked at me. I gave her a curious stare back. She slowly and carefully reached out her arm towards my head. I reared away a little bit, growling a little. She reared her hand back, calming me. She thought about something, then turned her head away from me, and hesitantly pushed her arm out to me again. I stared at her hand, admiring it, sensing the trust inside of it. It wanted me to trust her back too. The hand approached my snout closer and closer. I could feel the trust… The bond… I hesitated… Then...

. . .

I pushed my head against her hand - We bonded.

She nervously looked back up towards me. I opened my eyes, and let her hand go, staring at it, then back at Astrid… I huffed my nostrils, shot a glare, then ran off.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **AAAAAAA That last scene was so fun to write~~~! It made it so much better while watching the scene back-to-back and listening to the song!**

 **Gosh, the OST, AND Scene - Forbidden Friendship. It is so, beautiful and heart-warming. And it's a** _ **VERY**_ **important part of the bonding between Hiccup and Toothless. But in this case, it's Hiccup (Toothless) and Astrid.**

 **I wanted to get this Chapter out before I have to back to** _ **Hell**_ **tomorrow XD I'm not going to say it's true name, you all already know what I'm talking about.** _ **Hopefully.**_

 **And with that, Hiccup (Toothless) and Astrid's Bond of Trust has been created!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 4... *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I want to address 2 things here real quick, just to shed some light on the reviews.**

 **1\. Nope there is not going to be Snotstrid, if you were wondering.**

 **2\. Places like the 'Forge' and 'Cove' are capitalized for landmark reasons. They are areas in HTTYD that are seen a lot and I get a little triggered when I see an important place that isn't capitalized XD.**

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts'

" **Dragon Speech"**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I (still) DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: My Name Is…. Toothless..?**_

 **POV - Astrid**

"And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole! Then I saw the look in his face… _I was delicious!_ He must've passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg!" Gobber said. Everyone gasped and awed at his tale.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon from the inside like, crushing its heart, or something!" Fishlegs thought of funnily.

"I swear I'm so ANGRY right now… I'll avenge your beautiful hand _and_ your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of _every_ dragon I fight! With my face!" Snotlout exclaimed out of anger.

"Mhm, nm, nm! No! It's the wings and the tails ya really want! If it can't fly, it can't get away! A downed dragon, is a dead dragon…". I repeated Gobbers words in my mind, thinking about them carefully. It brought me back to something that was lingering in the back of my head. 'Why hadn't that Night Fury flown off by now? Surely it knows how to fly, right? It was doing it a little bit before across that big lake. Hm…'.

Gobber yawned deeply as he stretched his big arms outwards, it was getting very late.

"Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too! Tomorrow we get to the big boys! Slowly, but surely, making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare… But who'll win the honor of _killing_ it?". Everybody got fidgety in their seat with excitement, then Tuffnut shot a heavy statement.

"It's gonna be me! It's my destiny! See?" He said as he lifted his shirt up, revealing a scar on his left side. Fishlegs gasped at the sight, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo! It's a birthmark!". Ruffnut butted in, trying to disprove her brother, "Okay I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was _never_ there before." "Yes it was! You just never seen me from the left side until now!".

I sighed as the argument-ish conversation started wavering over Fishlegs and Snotlout. They had all started talking about birthmarks and scars, which was getting a little obnoxious. I sighed and stood up to walk to the stairs leading down the watchtower.

"Woahwoah babe where are you going?" Snotlout exclaimed. I slowly walked over to him, and punched him right in the abdomen. "Stop calling me that! And I'm going to bed…". I ran down the stairs, leaving everyone to finish off their conversation and food.

I felt like going to bed, but I had a strange urge to see what the Night Fury was doing. They seemed to have given me their trust, judging by the earlier events. 'I guess I can quickly check up on them..'. I started walking away from the village and walked into the undergrowth of nature that was the forest.

* * *

Once I finally reached the Cove I saw the dragon laying down next to the lake, looking at their reflection with a deep frown. They noticed me and stared for a while - Their pupils were less like slits now, more big and friendly-looking.

"Hey, um… I just came to see how you were, uh, doing?" I said awkwardly to stop the silence. The Night Fury let out a small croon and slowly walked over to me. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past, which brought chills down my spine. It was very cold tonight, I should've brought more clothing. The dragon must've noticed this as he started to get closer, just as close as we were when we touched. I backed up a little, they made another cute crooning noise, like it was saying _'I won't hurt you'_. I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold air pierced my clothing and touched my skin bitterly.

I noticed that the dragon had moved to my side, and started extending out its wing to me. I didn't have time to react as the giant black wing had wrapped around me, pulling me into the Night Fury's embrace. I gasped a little, 'I-is it hugging me?'. I stared up at the Night Fury's face, they stuck their tongue out goofily and smiled. I wanted them to let me go, but for some reason I felt so comfortable. The dragon had then pulled its arms out to me and held me to its big chest, I could feel and hear its lungs inflating and deflating with every breath it took. 'Is it trying to warm me up?', I stopped trying to squirm as a beautiful, soothing warmth came over me. The dragon was so warm… Their internal flame was like sitting next to a toasty fireplace. I let my eyes flutter closed a little as the dragon still held me, standing on its haunches. The wings draped further and further around me, until the outside world was shut out, leaving me in a sweet, dark, warm utopia.

* * *

 _ **Time - Day**_

 **POV: Hiccup**

Astrid had fallen asleep with me last night. I weirdly felt caring for her, and I only felt for her more as she shivered helplessly in the cold weather. She seemed to have enjoyed my warmth, as she woke up with a loud yawn. I was lying on the ground with her still wrapped in my huge arms. I loosened my grip on her and undraped my wings, letting her get back up.

"Thank you…" She said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "For… Making me warm…~" She added. I attempted a smile again and went up to her face, licking it affectionately.

' **Wait did I just lick her..?'** I sighed in my head, **'Gods… I really** _ **am**_ **losing my mind…'**.

"H-hey..! Now I'm covered in… Big, icky, dragon saliva!" Astrid whined. I bowed my head in front of her as an apology. She seemed to have accepted it, "It's okay…".

We sat with each other for a while, admiring the beauty of the Cove. Until Astrid spoke.

"Hey, um.. You probably won't like it, but… I can't keep calling you Night Fury, or dragon all the time… I need to give you a name… Hm…". I reared back my head in shock, **'Name me? Oh great… I** _ **really**_ **wish I could tell her that it's me, Hiccup… Not some dragon pet… But I guess I'll have to deal with it.'**. I nod slowly. Astrid walks around me, admiring my body.

"Hm…. Spikeback..? No. Scaled-Death..? Nope.." I watched her patiently, as she thought of more terrible names. "Vomitbreath… Nightlight… Darkwing…".

I let out a yawn as she passed by me for the 100th time. It seemed like she caught sight of inside my mouth as I did so. "Aha! I got one!". I perked up and went to listen to my new name.

. . .

"Toothless!"

. . .

' **...Really….? My name is…. Toothless..?'**. I growled at her in anger of the name, and unsheathed my teeth at her, proving that I'm not toothless. She jumped back a little in fright.

"Well deal with it! It's much better than being called Barfbreath or something!", I admit it, she was right. I let out a deep groan of defeat and lowered my head in acceptance. **'Fine… My name is Toothless… BUT! I am still Hiccup on the inside!'**.

"Oh, another thing I need to know is… Are you a boy or a girl?". Oh yeah… She didn't know my gender… "Girl?", I shook my head as a no. "So you're a boy..?", I nodded.

"Hm… Ok then..!" She shot a smile, then went back to looking at the scenery.

Astrid looked up at my wings. "Hey Toothless… How come you haven't flown away yet? Don't you have a nest to go to or something?". A puzzled expression rolled across my face, then I did a gesture by lifting my wings up and doing the best shrug I can pull off.

"You can't fly?! You're lying… I saw you yesterday! You flew away from me across the lake after I tried to touch you!". Astrid mistook my gliding for flying, so I walked over to a boulder to show her that it wasn't flying. I lifted myself on to the boulder and leapt off, gliding across the lake while gaining no altitude. Once I reached the other side Astrid let out an _'Ooooh'_ noise of understanding.

"So you weren't flying… But gliding..! Wait, so you seriously don't know how to fly?!", I slowly nodded in reply.

"Wow… I'm surprised..". I let out a sad moan, I still wish Astrid knew who I really was - I still haven't, and don't plan on accepting my body. "It makes no sense… You were shot down by Hiccup… You _must_ know how to fly! Right?", I shook my head. Astrid was very confused, she was trying to process everything.

"Maybe when you landed… You hit your head hard and you forgot how to fly..! That seems like the most logical answer I can think of… And if that's the case…". Astrid walked over to me, and booped her finger on my snout, "I'll try to help you fly again!". **'Really? Astrid is going to help me learn… To fly..?'** I tried to think what flying would be like in my head. As I did so, I was bombarded with millions of beautiful images of me soaring through the skies. Blasting through the air extremely fast. Flapping above and through the clouds and over islands. **'That doesn't seem so bad… After all, they're going to send out search parties to find me eventually… Especially if they find out I haven't returned for a very long time. And if I can fly, I can get away..! And… Maybe experience what being a dragon is** _ **truly**_ **like…'**. My mind was about to wind up another argument against my thought but I stopped it in time.

My stomach made a grumbling noise as hunger overcame me. Astrid giggled a little.

"Looks like the big dragon is hungry..~!", I went to growl but it turned into a whine halfway through as my stomach pleaded to be filled up with delicious… _Fish~..._ I started nudging Astrid in the chest with my face as I begged her for food. "Alright… I'll go get you some fish..-" My stomach roared again. "W-wow… Seems like you're really hungry..! Nevermind _'some fish'_ , I'll get you lots of fish!". I panted happily and pulled a draconic smile, sticking my tongue out alongside my pupils enlarging. Astrid made an _'aww~'_ at me and patted me on the head.

"No time to waste! I will now go to get you your meal!" She giggled as she ran off through the crack in the wall.

"I'll be back!"

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

When I got back to the village people had already been questioning me about where I went and what I was doing outside the village. My Mother had also given me a really bad scolding and was extremely angry since I never came home. I just pulled a big lie and said I was training a little more for the upcoming Dragon Training lesson and fell asleep in the forest.

"Hey Gobber when is the next lesson starting?" I asked as I walked into the Forge. "Aye, it won't be until another 3 hours or so. So you got some time before ye all go throwing axes and spears.", "Okay, thanks!" I quickly left. 'Good! That means I can have time to learn Toothless to fly!'.

I made my way down to the storage shed to get Toothless something to eat. 'He likes fish, and he's pretty hungry, so it won't hurt to steal another basket of fish... Right..?'. I pushed the door open slowly and let the thick strong smell of meats swarm my nostrils. 'W-wow.. Okay.. I think I overexaggerated our food stock…' I thought we didn't have much, but we had quite a bit of food to survive this Winter. 'Okay fine, looks like stealing another basket won't kill anybody, hopefully.'

I carefully lifted a basket of fish up into my arms. It was heavy, so there must be plenty of food to feed Toothless. I nudged awkwardly out of the shed, pushing the door back open with my shoulder. I took a step out and nearly tripped.

"Astrid? What are you doing?" Fishlegs said. "OH- O-oh-oh u-uh hey! Fishlegs! You scared me!"

"Yeah I can tell, sorry… But what are you doing with that basket?". 'Uh oh, gotta make up an excuse..!'.

"W-well um… I'm.. Transporting it! B-because before the Chief left, he assigned me a task to deliver a uh, basket of fish to Spitelout's house! His wife needs it, for cooking… And, stuff!". Both me and Fishlegs stared at each other, he wasn't saying anything. "Ahem… Well… Can you let me _past_ now? Some people need to do chores and practice for training afterwards y'know?" I broke the silence. "O-o-oh okay, sorry about, um… Standing here..". I went to walk to the left, but Fishlegs nudged towards the left too. "Can- can you just-" I tried to go the right but Fishlegs went that direction too, then left, right, left… "S-sorry just m-" "Can you- Urgh- Ju-" "Sorry about t-tha-" "MOVE!" I kicked him in the leg from impatience, almost dropping the fish basket. Fishlegs curled on the floor holding his kneecap in pain.

"Sorry.. But I'm busy right now, bye!" I ran off into the forest.

* * *

 **POV: Hiccup**

' **If Astrid was going to learn me to fly, I might as well try to get a headstart so it will be easier later on.'** I stood up from the ground, and looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful, azure blue with snow white clouds hovering across it. I lifted my wings off my body, and pulled them out open. I had started to naturally learn how to take-off already, so that part wasn't so bad. I pushed my paws off the ground, then leapt into the air clumsily, giving a big flap with my wings. I had managed to get off the ground for 2 or 3 seconds with 1 flap until I miserably descended back to the soily floor.

I tried for 20 to 30 minutes with no more than a record of 1 and a half flaps. **'Am I doing something wrong?'** An idea just clicked into my head, my fins! I turned to where my tail started and saw the pair of tailfins. I fanned them out wide and then turned my head back to the front, lifting my wings up again. Once I jumped, I managed to get more flaps with my wings and more higher in altitude. **'I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm-'** I managed to get as high as half the Cove walls, then began falling back down like an injured bird. I landed head-first into the big lake, which wasn't too cold due to my internal flame inside me, and my thick scales. I tried to swim upwards, which was very hard due to my wings weighing me down like giant anchors. It was stressful, but I managed to get loose of the water's grasp and pulled myself on to land, sprawling my limbs out on the sweet, sweet ground.

My body was tired, so I decided to rest a little while until Astrid came back with the food. **'Well… At least I made progress!'**.

 _ **30 Minutes Later...**_

"Hey Tooooothless…~" I heard Astrid's heartwarming voice approach me. I lifted off the ground and sat up, staring at her. "I brought you breakfast, I hope you're _hungry~!_ ". She kicked the basket she had brought with her over, making many delicious fish spill out on the floor. "Eh, okay… That's disgusting.. Uh…" I slowly approached the fish, circling it and sniffing it.

"We got some salmon, some nice icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel!". I suddenly jolted upwards and growled at the word _'eel'_. It felt so evil, and disgusting to me as she said its name. I looked over at Astrid to see her pull the eel out of the fish pile and hover it in front of my face. As I stared at it my mind was drenched in my dragon instinct. I hissed and snarled loudly at the eel, pulling my face away from its horribleness. **"POISON! POISON! GET IT AWAY! GET THAT DISGUSTING THING AWAY FROM ME!"** I roared.

"NONONONO! NO! No!" Astrid realised my sudden outburst towards the eel and threw it away very fast. I calmed and stared back at her more happily now. "Okaay..! Yeah, I don't really like eel much either…" I was happy about her opinion. I went back to sniffing and pushing around the fish on the ground. **'So… tasty..~'** My eyes widened at the beautiful stench. I pulled a fish up into my mouth and lowered my head back, letting it slide down satisfyingly.

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

I wanted to get a good look at the dragon's anatomy while it was distracted. It would help me get information about how Night Furies fly and if they use more than wings to do so. I noticed tailfins at the end of its long tail, they seemed important so I went to check them out first. I tiptoed slowly.

"Okay… Thaaat's it.." I said to Toothless while slowly creeping behind him. "That's it, just.. Heh.. Eh don't you mind me I'll just… Be back here… Minding my own business..".

I sat on my knees next to the dragon's tail end. I went to put my hand out to its left tailfin, only for the dragon to fidget and move out the way while cramming its mouth with fish. I went to reach out again, getting closer, then the tail moved out the way again. I tried to nudge closer to it and got a little startled as the tail bounced up a little bit. "I-It's okay..!" I pushed down on the tail with my hands to keep it still. "Ngh.. Ugh… Ah!". Toothless had finished his big meal quite fast already. He seemed to search for leftovers though, as he stuck his head inside the basket, causing him to pull his body further, which also pulled his tail, which also pulled me. "Woaugh!".

I pushed myself on the tail, sitting on it. "Okay.. Okay…". I started feeling around the tailfins, touching their scaly hide.

* * *

 **POV: Hiccup**

I had just finished licking out all the small bits of fish inside the basket. Until I felt something touching my back tailfins… **'Wait… My back tailfins! They were what I forgot!'** The basket immediately fell off my face as I pulled a shocked stare. **"Hm…"** I flapped the back tailfins up and down a little, getting their feel. Until I felt something pull them out wider, then I let out a draconic gasp and another open-mouthed face of shock. I slowly unfurled my wings and base-fins, getting ready for take-off.

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

"Ah… There you go..!" I finished widening and sliding my fingers around the tailfins. They looked in good shape and seemed important for Toothless' flying lessons. "Okay… Eh, that's not too bad, it works… Lets see no- WOAH!". Suddenly I was shot up in the air. I hung onto Toothless' tailfins for dear life, "WOAAAAAAAHHHOOOAAAHUUOOOHHH!". I bounced up and down as the tail lifted up and down very fast. "NONONONONONO- HHWOOAAAAUUAAAHH" Out of fright and need of more safety I let go of the fins and clung on to the tail instead. As soon as I did that I heard the loud roar of Toothless and we fell fast to the ground. 'The tailfins _are_ important!' We were about to crash into a hard stone wall, so I let my grasp go of the tail and held back on to the fins. Thank the gods, Toothless had seemed to have gotten back in control again and was flying up to the sky extremely fast. "Oh my- It's working!", we went into a wobbly and half-spinning turning mode and were flying back towards the Cove. Toothless aimed down fast like a jet and flew gracefully but very goofily over the surface of the lake. "Yes! Yes! I- We did it!"

* * *

 **POV: Hiccup**

My eyes widened and ears perked up as I finally had just realised that Astrid was clinging on to my tail and fins the entire time. I decided to get her off just in case she got hurt, so I went into a turn and launched her across the lake, making her fall into the water. As soon as I did that I felt my back tailfins loosen. **'Uh oh… I think Astrid was the reason they were open… Not me..!'** Just as I was about to open the fins _myself_ I had already crashed into the shallow end of the lake, making a large splash. "YEAH!" I heard Astrid shout from the other side of the lake. As I swam to shore, I thought to myself. **'Wow… I have never flew before, and… I WAS AMAZING! My turns and flaps were very clumsy, but it was like it was all so natural to me! FLYING IS AWESOME!'**.

* * *

 **POV: Astrid**

Once me and Toothless had gotten out of the water, I started talking about how amazing the flying experience was, whether or not I was flying on the _tail_. "Toothless that was amazing! For somebody's first time flying after forgetting how to, it was so cool! I definitely want to do that again with you!". Toothless jumped up and down, running around me in circles of joy. 'I should get a saddle if I'm going to be doing this…'

My attention slowly came to the eel that I flung on the floor earlier. 'Hm… Toothless didn't like the eel at all… Maybe it's poisonous to dragons…? OH!' An idea popped into my head. 'Maybe I can use this as an advantage in Dragon Training…!'. Honestly, all this time that I've spent with Toothless, it's made me a little reluctant to hurt a dragon, knowing how friendly a Night Fury can be. If Toothless can be tamed and trained, then so can others, right?

I decided to use the eel in the next lesson.

* * *

 _ **Dragon Training**_

"Today, is about teamwork!" Gobber shouted.

As soon as he said the words, the gate in front of us burst open, revealing an enormous cloud of smoke and gas that covered the entire arena.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire… The Hideous Zippleback is _extraaa_ tricky. One head breathes gas, the other, lights it! Your job, is to know which is which!". We were pushed into groups of 2 by the gas. Except Fishlegs, he was alone. I was with Ruffnut, we stood back-to-back and peered carefully through the smoke while clenching our water buckets.

I heard Snotlout in the distance, "If that dragon… Shows any of its faces, I'm gonna- THERE!" He had caught sight of Ruffnut's helmet, and thought it was one of the Zippleback's heads. Both Snotlout and Tuffnut immediately sprayed us with their water, "AH!" We shouted.

"Hey! Its us, idiots!" Ruffnut argued. "Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon! Hehehe.." Tuffnut annoyingly joked, until Snotlout added on to his words, "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with a dragoness figur- AGH!" He didn't get time to finish as I punched him straight in the face. And right after Ruffnut did the honors to Tuffnut, smacking him in the face with her bucket and sending him to the ground. As he went to get up though, something dragged him into the smoky haze. "AUH, AGH!" I heard Tuffnut scream. I was on edge now, Ruffnut went to go after him but I stopped her, "Wait..".

Tuffnut kept screaming as we looked for the dragon. But then suddenly we were both knocked off our feet by a big green tail that swooped behind us, causing me to drop my bucket of water. It wasn't long until Tuffnut came crawling out of the smoke, and on top of Ruffnut, running away from something while screaming. "OOH AAH OOOH I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!".

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…" Fishlegs unpleasantly said. Just as he said that one of the Zippleback's head came spiralling out of the smoke, and got close to him. "WOWOWUWOAH! WOAH-WOAH! WOOAH! AAH!" Fishlegs splashed his buckets on to the dragon's head. But then smoke came puffing out of its mouth slowly, showing that Fishlegs screwed up. "Oh… Wrong head…". The Zippleback head then started spraying its gas everywhere, sending Fishlegs running around shrieking in terror. "FISHLEGS!" Gobber concernedly shouted.

The correct head finally came out of hiding, but it didn't matter because we all used up our buckets… "Aw come on…" I said as I backed up slowly. Both heads were closing in on me, pushing me up to the wall like the Gronckle did on the first lesson.

'Maybe the eel will work…!'

I pushed myself closer to the Zippleback, and just like I expected, the dragon backed away from me. "Back! Back!" I pushed my arms at the dragon heads, forcing them to wander back into their cage. "Now don't you make me tell you again! BACK!" Finally they had gotten all the way to the back corner of the cage, and I took out the eel from my clothing. "Now think about what you've done…" I threw the eel at the dragons, and left them in there with it as I locked the gate back up.

I wiped my hands on my clothes and patted them together while turning around to Gobber and the others. They all looked baffled and speechless at my actions. Fishlegs dropped his bucket from shock. "Okay! Sooo… Are we done? Because I've got some things I need to uuuhh… Y-yup I'll see you tomorrow… Later, or something!" I said before walking to the entrance.

* * *

 _ **1 Hour Later…**_

"Bye Mom!" I shut the door behind me, and started walking towards the Forge. 'I need to make a saddle for Toothless, but I'm not that good at crafting, so…Maybe Gobber could help?'.

Once I finally got there I found Gobber attempting to sharpen two swords at once.

"Um, hello?" I said, getting his attention. "Oh hey Astrid! What are you doing here?" He replied. "I need you to help me with something, I need to make a sa-" "OH! I forgot to ask! What did you do in the ring earlier to make those devils afraid of ye?" He cut off. I stared at him awkwardly.

"I need to make a-" "They must've seen how strong you were, haha! Those dragons are terrified of you!". I gave him a blank expression, "Can I finish what I was saying?".

"Oh yes, sorry, I eh… Got side-tracked. What was it? You wanted a…" "A saddle." I finished off his sentence.

"A saddle? What on Odin's beard would ye want a saddle for?" "U-uh.. ehm.. My.. My Mother wants one to um.. Hang up on her wall! She really likes… Saddles… Eheh, you know, craaazy women these days, am I right?" I jokingly came up with. "Eheh well ye can say tha' again. Sorry but, I can't be making any saddles at the moment, I'm a very busy man with the Chief out an' all looking for the Nest. Plus I got all of you to train to become dragon-slayers!".

"Oh, well… You _do_ have a point there.." I sighed, and slowly starting turning to the entrance.

"Nonono! Wait! I have an idea.." "Huh..?" I turned my glance back to Gobber. "How about instead of me making a saddle, _you_ make it! It'll be good! You can learn! And I'll even give you the backroom to work in!". It sounded like a good idea, so I accepted it. "Sure! Thanks!".

"Just don't mess anything up, ok? I would say the same to Hiccup if he was still here. Actually, about that… If Hiccup isn't back before Stoick's Nest Hunt ends, then I'll be havin' to send out search parties. That boy never usually goes missing for that long. The longest he's went was 2 days! But this is getting a little worrisome… Oh well.". I wanted to tell him about Hiccup's clothing I found near Raven Point, but I felt like it would give away Toothless' whereabouts, so I didn't. "Alright, I'll try to not break anything..".

* * *

I had a bit of experience with this stuff because of watching Gobber and Hiccup do blacksmith work every now and then. But it was very hard to get the hang of. I was reading instructions from a saddle-manual on the table, which was a tad-bit small. I had forgotten to measure Toothless' width, so I was just lucky-guessing the size I was making the saddle. The toughest part was probably the metal, I'd say I spent about a straight hour trying to figure out how to do it.

After what felt like forever, I had finally created the saddle. I looked down at it with pride in my work. 'Time to bring this to Toothless…'.

* * *

 _ **Add Atmosphere To The Scene:**_ _ **watch?v=L4o5-f6dGAg**_

 _ **The Montage**_

I picked the saddle up from the floor, and looked at Toothless. As soon as he saw the saddle though, he began running away, "HEY!" I shouted. I started chasing him around the Cove.

Once I finally got it on him, we started flying over the lake. It didn't last very long though as the saddle screwed up, tightening as soon as I buckled myself in, causing both me and Toothless to fall in the lake.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

I went back to the Forge to modify the saddle a little more, and make it a bit bigger.

 **Cove**

Flying was working better this time, we managed to fly out the Cove walls. But then the leather straps snapped as soon as Toothless went into a turn. "PULLPULLPULLPULLAAAUUUHH!" I shouted before we both landed in some sort of very tall grass. I barely landed on my feet, and wandered over to Toothless. He was strangely rolling around on the grass happily, he seemed to be enjoying it a little _too_ much. 'Wait is this dragon-nip?... I could use this in training too…'.

 **Dragon Training**

"BWWOOAAHH!" Tuffnut screamed as the Gronckle bounced him at the arena wall. The dragon then caught sight of me, I didn't have my weapon out, only the dragon-nip in my hand. I jumped a little from fright as it came towards me. But it seemed to have fallen to the floor from the dragon-nip, and turned from ferocious, to adorably innocent. I began scratching its snout with it, and it fell over on its side panting happily.

 _ **Later…**_

The other 4 wouldn't stop following me with questions of excitement. They were saying how good I was, and asking how I did it. "L-like what was that?!" "That was so cool!" "You're amazing!" "I've never seen a Gronckle do that!".

"E-eheh, I left my axe back in the ring, uh.. You guys go on ahead I'll catch up with you..!" I said to get away from the mob.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

 **Cove**

"Who's a good boy~!" I giggled while scratching Toothless' neck with affection. He crooned with happiness and purred in a dragon-like way. He lifted his head up from satisfaction, which let me scratch under his neck. As soon as I did though, I heard Toothless make a surprised noise, then fall limp on the floor with a funny looking face of peace as he went unconscious. 'Did I just do that?' I looked at my hands in shock. 'Maybe…'.

 **Dragon Training**

Snotlout threw his hammer at the Nadder with a strong throw. It deflected it and pushed him to the ground, however. The Nadder then came to me, making me drop my weapon as they sniffed and looked at me curiously. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard Snotlout roar as he charged with his hammer towards the Nadder. 'Uh oh!' I quickly started scratching the dragon's neck. It finally fell limp just before Snotlout reached it, and he looked at me in shock. "Huh?!".

 **Great Hall**

As soon as I went to sit down, people walked over to me, swarming me with amazement and even _more_ questions. It was kind of nice.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

 **Cove**

I used a hammer I had from the Forge to reflect the light as a dot on the ground. Surprisingly, Toothless was attracted to it and started chasing it like a cat. It was funny and cute. 'This'll be useful!'.

 **Dragon Training**

Gobber opened up the gate. "Meet the Terrible Terror!". The bottom hatch of the gate suddenly opened, revealing a small green dragon. Tuffnut then joked, "HAH! It's like the size of my- AAGH!" He didn't get to finish, as the small dragon lunged at his face, pinning him. "OOOH GET IT OFF!" It started nibbling at his nose, pulling it. I used this opportunity to use my shield as a light projector. "OOOH I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" As predicted, the Terrible Terror started following the dot, like Toothless. Eventually I made it wander back into its cage. "Wow, she's better than we ever were.." Tuffnut said. "Well- YEAH! Because it's Astrid! She's always the best…" Snotlout sighed from jealousy, but was secretly flirting.

 **Forest**

"Stupid Astrid… Using her stupid tactics… And her stupid ways… I like her but, she is too good!" Snotlout shouted while smashing small twigs under the strength of his hammer. He went to go smash another one, but then caught sight of me. I was going to the Cove with the saddle again. 'Crap! He saw me..!' I started running off fast, hoping that Snotlout would lose me in the undergrowth. Thankfully he did. "Rrgh!" He smashed his fist on a boulder.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

 **Cove**

I gave Toothless another basket of fish while I put the new saddle straps around his arms and back. I had gotten better at the Forge now, so the size of the saddle and the straps were secured safely.

We flew out the Cove, and to a cliff edge with a tree stump. I connected Toothless' saddle to the stump with a rope, and we began learning to fly properly with wind currents. He seemed to be enjoying it, so was I. We landed back on the ground again, and Toothless looked at me happily. "Good so far, right bud?". We then began practicing again, but suddenly a giant gust of wind had slapped off of Toothless' wings, causing us to be flung backwards with strong force. "WOOAAAUUUHH!" I screamed, so did Toothless. I was lifted off the ground upside-down by Toothless. I was stuck to the saddle still, "Oh great…". I'm going to have to fix that.

 _ **Night Time**_

 **Village**

"Astrid!" A guardsman greeted me, I waved back. Once he was gone, I pulled Toothless out from behind the building, and began walking towards the Forge with him. Once we got inside, I started looking for something to stretch that rope on the saddle. The peace was finally cut short though, as Toothless dumbly stuck his head in a bucket, searching for fish, then threw it against some metal which made a loud noise. "Ok you didn't have to do that you know?!" I whispered.

While I was tightening the rope, I heard someone coming. "Astrid? Is that you?".

'Ugh! Its Snotlout again…'. I quickly jumped through the Forge window, and slammed the shutters behind me so he didn't see Toothless. "Snotlout, hey! Hi Snotlout! Hi Snotlout Hi Snotlout!" I said worryingly. "I'm sorry that I'm bothering you babe, but you're acting a little weird lately" He said. I giggled a little awkwardly, as I felt Toothless' rope pull on me. "Well, _weirder._ ".

Toothless seemed to be moving a lot, because I was suddenly being lifted off the ground. I awkwardly giggled more as Snotlout looked at me dumbfounded. Without warning, I was suddenly pulled back through the window as Toothless started sprinting down the street away from the Forge. The last thing I saw was Snotlout acting confused, staring into the empty Forge. "You useless reptile…" I muttered.

We flew back to the Cove.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **This Chapter took a little longer to make due to *cough cough*** _ **Hell**_ ***cough cough* But I'm glad to get it out before the next week starts ;3**

 **I already said it, but, there is no Snotstrid at all, just to clarify.**

 **Chapter 5 will probably be out next week.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **I think for the sake of the story I'm going to extend the length of Stoick's Nest Hunt and the Dragon Training by just a** _ **liiiiittle**_ _ **bit**_ **so everything doesn't get all jumbled up in this chapter. So those things won't end yet.**

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts'

" **Dragon Speech"**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **Scene Change**

 _ **Chapter 5: Ascend**_

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made for you Daddy!" I poked at Daddy's legs excitedly, I made a drawing for him! "Son, I'm busy talking to Gobber can you please leave for a second?" He said.

"But Daddy look! I drew a dwagon!" I pushed the paper up as high as I could up to him. "Son, I really can't-" "And I even drew you fighting da dwagon!" "Son-" "Do you like i-" "HICCUP!".

I stepped back a few steps, and looked at Daddy with a deep frown. "Son, I don't have time for this... Go along and play with your cousin, or some of the other kids…".

"Y-you don't like… it…?" I stuttered shakily. "I have more important matters to discuss than some scribbles, Hiccup. I'm sorry.". My eyes started to get teary, "B-but…-". I turned away, frowning at the floor with watery eyes, and went back to my room.

I sat on my bed, 'Daddy… Doesn't like my drawing….'. I clenched the paper in my shivering hands. "STUPID DRAWING!" I began ripping the paper up in anger, then stomped on it with my foot. I got in my bed and started crying into my pillow, 'Why does Daddy never want me around…'.

'What's that noise… Is that Astrid….Why **i** s s **he** say **ing..** **My name…** '

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

 **Scene Change**

 **POV - Hiccup**

"Toothless…? Tooothless? Are you okay bud?"

I suddenly broke out of the trance I was having in front of the Cove lake. I guess I started thinking too much. I was a little surprised to see Astrid waving her hand in front of my snout. **"Huh…?"** I warbled. "Oh good you're okay, what happened there? You just suddenly started crooning and whining, like a wave of sadness hit you or something." I shot Astrid a reassuring grin, and a reassuring head-nudge in the chest. She giggled and scratched me behind the back of my ears and frills, which I really loved.

Astrid was examining my tailfin angles and lengths and writing them down on a small sheet of paper. This was because I had trouble using my tailfins, unlike my wings and base-fins which I basically got the hang of already. She labelled each one as a different position, and told me about each one too.

After a while I got the positions memorized, and Astrid was eager to test out my first _real_ flight - I was too. "Let's go flying bud!".

 **Scene Change**

 _ **Add Atmosphere to the Scene:**_ _ **watch?v=6IBlQj2U5kU**_

 _ **Test Drive**_

We were high up in the sky, the clouds white and huge, the wind blowing off my face, it was a perfect feeling, I literally felt unstoppable. "Okay there, bud. We're gonna take this niiiice and slow! Here we go here we go, Positiooon…3- no 4!" I did as commanded, and went into Position 4. **'Good, I'm ready…'**.

We began soaring sideways, the beautiful breezes were great on my wings. Astrid made sure everything was fine. I went into a turn and launched towards the left, fanning myself up perfectly, it was beautiful to say the least. "Alright, it's go time it's go time…" Astrid said as I went into a downwards dive very fast. I felt amazing, I was flying! "C'mon buddy C'mon buddy!". My wing skimmed on the water, piercing it like a knife. I looked up to see a huge sea stack. We flew through it elegantly, the seagulls above fluttering peacefully. "Yes it worked!" It seemed like Astrid was having fun too. The perfection was soonly abrupted though, as Astrid forgot to tell me the next position, making me crash into a sea stack. "Sorry!" I growled at her.

She tried to pull up, but we went into _another_ sea stack. "That's my fault!" **"Rrrgh… Astrid!"** I slapped her annoyingly with my long ear. "Yeah yeah I'm on it! Position 4..- Uh 3!" She replied. Eventually I picked up more speed and we started ascending upwards, getting higher and higher. "YEAH! GO BABY!" My tongue stuck out excitedly as we lifted up higher, above the cliffs and mountains, "Yeees! Ooh this is amazing! The wind in my- CHEAT SHEET! STOOOOOOOP!". Astrid made me come to a halt in midair above the clouds, and I heard her rope come loose from the saddle. I saw her rise above me, I roared from fear as we both fell uncontrollably. **"ASTRID! ASTRIIIIIID!"** My paws, wings and tail flailed uselessly as I spun in circles. "OH GOSH! OOOH GOSH!" Astrid fell below me, slapping off my wing, and was now spinning like me. "ALRIGHT O-OKAY Y-YOU GOTTA… ANGLE YOURSELF! OKAY NONONO! COME BACK TOWARDS ME COME BACK- AAAUUOOW!" My tail accidentally slapped her, sending her falling even faster. She tried to reach for my saddle, barely getting it, until eventually clinging back on. She strapped back in and we began descending from the clouds very fast. "RRRRRGHHH!" Astrid pulled up, and I opened my wings out wide, and we parachuted uncontrollably down a giant hill. **"nnnNNNNNRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** I let out a terrified roar as we kept soaring down unimaginably fast.

Astrid gave up on her sheet, and threw it. I concentrated, and zipped and zoomed in between the sea stacks. Astrid helped by pulling on the saddle, and held tight. We twisted, and turned, and spun upside down as we flawlessly passed through each tight crevice. We shot through the last couple stacks, and glided through the sea fog. _We_ did it, _we_ made it through, _we_ completed the Test Drive…

"YYEEEEEEESSS!" Astrid roared. Something strangely then brewed up inside me from excitement, and I shot a fireball, then flew into it obliviously. "Come on…..".

 **Scene Change**

After nearly roasting Astrid alive by accident, we landed down on a small island to rest. Astrid's hair was standing on end and was blown off her face, which I found quite funny. We had caught some fish from the sea too, which we got a lot of since I had finally figured out how to release a plasma-fireball properly - I used it to surface some fish from the water.

It seemed that Astrid wasn't eating any of the food, leaving me to eat all of it. I regurgitated up a fish head, alongside the familiar throat noise I made when doing it, then stared at Astrid. I was still oblivious that it was raw. "Uhh… No thanks I'm good.." She replied. I shook my head funnily, then stuck my head back down towards the fish, sniffing their sweet deliciousness. Then I heard the noise of an oncoming group of 3 Terrible Terrors, which were walking towards _my_ fish. I growled and bared my teeth at them, pulling the fish closer into my embrace with my paws. **"Rrrr….** _ **My**_ **fish!"** I snapped at them as they got too close for my liking. My dragon instincts have slowly been wavering too much on me these past days, but it wasn't like I could really stop it anyway. One of the sneaky Terrors had picked up the fish head I offered to Astrid, which ticked my territorial anger off even more. One of the other Terrors had picked a fight with the other one, fighting over the fish head. I could actually hear what they were saying, which was very surprising to me, but I quickly got over it as I realised I was a dragon myself so it was obvious.

" **Hey! Get away from my fish Orangut!"** I heard the green one say. **"I saw it first Greenip! It's mine!"** The green Terror called 'Greenip' then seemed to charge something up inside him, then quickly shot a flame at the orange Terror, Orangut, making him run away.

I stared at the two of them with a grumpy scowl on my face. Until I heard a humming noise coming from my fish pile, and I saw one of the fish elevate out from the pile and walk off. I thought it was some kind of sorcery, **'Fishes don't walk!'**. The idea of fishes walking was debunked as I saw the sneaky third Terror crawl out from the pile with the fish in its maw. I roared at it and snapped the other side of the fish in my mouth, trying to pull it away from the Terror. **"Get off my FISH!"** I shouted. **"This is my fish! Nobody steals Limeser's fish!"** The supposedly named 'Limeser' shouted back. Being the much bigger and larger dragon, I easily got my possession of the fish back, and gulped it down my throat satisfyingly. I then made a draconic laugh at the Terror's weak attempt. **"Oh, just because you're a** _ **high and mighty**_ **Night Fury, doesn't mean that you can mess with the great, powerful, strong, Limeser!"** Limeser said as he scratched his claws against the ground in an attempt to look fierce and scary - I just stared at him with an unimpressed face. He then rose off the ground, on his hind legs, and opened his mouth wide to charge a blast at me. Seeing it as an opportunity to attack back, I spat the smallest, weakest plasma ball I could into the Terror's mouth, making him jolt up in the air hilariously as his insides got scorched. He then whined from pain and waddled off near where Astrid was laying on my side.

"Huh… Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? Here you go…" Astrid said as she threw one of her fish at Limeser. He gobbled it up straight away, **"T-Thank you! You are so kind, human!"**. Astrid then laid down next to my wing as the Terror slowly crawled closer to her, eventually reaching her side. Surprisingly, he pushed himself under her arm, and curled into a ball, then fell into a deep rest. I was shocked at how quickly and happily he reacted to Astrid's kindness. But something inside me was nipping at my mind, brewing up some anger towards the Terror even more - **'Am I experiencing… Jealousy..?'**

"Everything we know about you guys…..Is wrong!"

 **Scene Change**

The Terrors had flown off, and me and Astrid were just chatting, sorta… - It's hard to chat when all you can do is growl, snarl, warble, and croon.

"Toothless, do you ever celebrate Snoggletog? It's an event that we Vikings have celebrated for generations. It's all revolved around winter, gifts, family, and happiness." I looked at her wide-eyed, and nodded slowly. "Really? I had no idea dragons did that! Wow! How happy is everyone at the event? Slam your paw on the ground once for happy, or twice for _extremely_ happy." I smacked the ground twice. "Are _you_ happy?" I paused, and looked at the ground.

"Huh..? Toothless?" Astrid said in concern. I lowered my ears and let out a sad warbling noise. I remembered how much I hated Snoggletog. I stopped celebrating it about 5 or 6 years ago due to… Well…

I was alone.

I had nobody to make me happy on Snoggletog, not even my Dad… I never got appreciated, loved, cared for, I didn't even get a single gift… Unless you counted the one time Snotlout and the twins gave me a _'present'_ , A.K.A a lot of snow to the face. And when Dad got me a… Nevermind… I always stayed inside the house, shivering from fear that the other kids would drag me outside and hit me with ice-filled snowballs. I would always hear the loud cheering and singing of vikings booming out of the Great Hall. I would even hear the chanting noise of my Dad among the voices of joy. Unlike me, who would curl up in my house alone, overflowed with sorrow.

"Why wouldn't you be happy on Snoggletog? Everybody is happy on Snoggletog! Unless you're like Hiccup…." My ears slowly perked up as she said my name. "Now that I think about it…" She stared at me, "You sometimes remind me of Hiccup… You both aren't happy on Snoggletog..". I pushed my head into Astrid's lap, and crooned sadly. "Hiccup wouldn't celebrate Snoggletog, ever. But I could see why… I could see that he was lonely.. And had no friends…" I lifted my head up a little, and stared into Astrid's ocean blue eyes, **'Astrid… Please…. It's me… Please..'**.

"I don't even think his Father noticed his depressed emotions, he was oblivious like the other vikings and sat in the Great Hall with glee. I noticed it though… And I felt a little disgusted to be in that group of kids that bullied Hiccup… Not that I really harmed him myself though, I just watched from the sidelines, not doing anything to help the poor boy. I actually… Felt really bad.."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **My Last Snoggletog**_

I rose out of bed with a happy smile, Snoggletog! I had gotten up a little late, so people were already in the Great Hall having a party. It seemed that Daddy already went to the Hall, 'Hopefully he finally got me the present I've wanted for a very long time!'. I slipped into my everyday viking boots and swung the door open, letting a chilling breeze blast through. Being the skinny, small kid I was, I was very vulnerable to cold temperatures. Without wasting time, I ran up the tall staircase to the Great Hall, and barely pushed the doors open for myself.

As I entered, everybody suddenly stop to look at me, then continued what they were doing a second later, 'Why do they always do that to me?'. I slowly walked over to the middle of the Hall, and examined the pile of gifts that were still wrapped on the floor. I examined the name tags, looking for mine excitedly. My happiness was finally cut short though, as I noticed none of the gifts said my name. "Huh..? B-but Dad…" I frowned.

"Looking for this?" I turned around to see Daddy holding a small box in his hand, with my name engraved on it. "Daddy! You got it!" I quickly ran over to him, and hugged his leg. I heard a few of the village kids snicker at me. "H-Hiccup don't do that! That's embarrassing!" Daddy said.

"Sorry..! I'm just so happy~!" I replied. I had never gotten a present on Snoggletog, so I was ecstatic. "Here you go Son." Daddy handed me the box, and I opened it immediately. Inside was what I always wanted, a bigger, and better sketchbook! And a fancy stick pencil to go with it! I gasped from excitement, and wrapped my arms around Daddy again.

"Thank you, Daddy!" For once, I was enjoying Snoggletog. "Heheheh… No problem, Son." He ruffled my hair playfully, then added, "Don't lose it, that cost me lot of gold at the Trading Ship".

"I'm gonna play with it at home!" I smiled and ran off outside with my new sketchbook. While running home though, I noticed a beautiful view of the Village Square and the big tree from where I was standing. I decided to sketch it in my new book.

As soon as I laid my pencil on the paper, I was hit in the back of the head by a hard snowball. "OW!" I turned around to see Snotlout and the twins slowly approaching me. "Huh..? AK!" I didn't get time to react as Snotlout shoved me to the floor, making me drop my sketchbook in the wet snow. He picked it up and stared at it smugly. "PFFT… What kind of stupid gift is this? Paper?! Your 'wants' are just as stupid as your 'needs', Hiccup." Snotlout chuckled.

"G-g-give it.. Back!" I complained while trying to reach for my sketchbook. Snotlout kept raising it higher over his head so I couldn't reach. "Oh sorry, what were you saying? I couldn't hear you, can you speak louder?" He joked. "Give it b-back!" I was shivering from the cold snow that was seeping into my thin clothing. "Louder..!"

"Give it back! P-please!" I whined. The next thing he did made my stomach drop. I watched in horror as he pushed the book in front of my face, and slowly teared it in half. "NONONO PLEASE PLEASE STOP! STOOOP!" He kept tearing it. "PLEASE! PLEASE!" My relief didn't come though, as I saw the sketchbook split in half, and drop to the floor, the pages becoming soaked from the snow. He then proceeded to pick the stick pencil off the ground, and snap it into two pieces under his knee. I dropped to my legs from shaking so much, my face went dry as I stared at my new sketchbook and pencil, now split into two, and drenched on the floor.

Snotlout then booted me in the face hard, sending me backwards. The twins then grabbed me by the arms, pinning me on a wall while chuckling uncontrollably. I cried loudly out of pure fear and never-ending coldness. I watched helplessly as I saw Snotlout pick up a giant slab of perfect snow and walk closer to me. "O-o-oh put it in his pants! Please put it in his pants!" Tuffnut suggested. "No! Put it down his back and shirt! That's _way_ better!" Ruffnut also suggested. "P-please… Daddy… Help…" I sniffled.

" _Embraaace the cold Hiccup…~_ " Tuffnut whispered into my ear devilishly. "Meh… I like doing it my own way!" Boomed Snotlout, before charging towards me. I let out a yelp as he slammed the snow into my face, and rubbed it up and down. Every inch of cold was nibbling at my face, like little knives digging into my skin. Some of the snow had made its way into my mouth, which I coughed up painfully. I could barely hear the muffled screams and laughter of joy from the twins and Snotlout as they tortured my existence.

After they finished, Snotlout tossed me to the ground frontwards, soaking my clothing and hair in the snow even more. "Come on guys, I think we've had enough fun with this disappointment, I need to go hit up Astrid again in the Great Hall..~" He said pridefully. "Aww! But we were just getting started!" "Yeah..! I was gonna like… Turn his earwax into… uh… Icewax..! If that… Makes sense..?" "Nope." The twins replied. Their giggling got further and further away, until I could hear it no more.

I slowly rose from the ground, trembling from fear and hypothermia. Tears poured down my cheeks with no sign of ending. I slowly walked over to the remains of my sketchbook, and fell to the floor next to it. I reached out my shaking arms, and pulled the book into my chest, curling my body around it helplessly. I listened to the echoing noise of happy vikings singing in the Great Hall, enjoying Snoggletog, enjoying friends, enjoying family, enjoying _life_ …

I wept.

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

 **Scene Change**

"Toothless! Toothless what's wrong buddy?!" I suddenly snapped back to reality and realised I was crying into Astrid's lap. She was caressing my neck affectionately to calm me down. "A-Are you okay? You got upset again..!" I looked up at her, my lime green eyes soaked with tears. "Don't worry bud… I'm here for you…" I crooned with a sad smile, then pushed my head against Astrid's chest again. "I love you bud." She said before stroking my ears soothingly.

This was the most love I ever felt in my entire existence… **"I…. I love you too Astrid…."** I warbled.

"I truly believe you didn't kill Hiccup…"

 **Scene Change**

 **POV - Astrid**

 _ **Dragon Training**_

"I like to call this one… Double the Trouble!" Gobber boomed.

As he spoke, two gates opened instead of one. Revealing the Deadly Nadder AND the Gronckle. "WAIT WE'RE FIGHTING TWO?!" Fishlegs shrieked. "Yup! This round will determine who the two competitors will be in the next lesson. So if ye want to get there, you gotta use what you've learnt." Gobber replied.

We had split into two groups, The twins and me on the Nadder, and Fishlegs and Snotlout on the Gronckle. The twins charged in first, whacking their spears and shields against the dragon as it used its tail to block them. Stupidly, Ruffnut retracted her spear too far to the left, which caused her to whack Tuffnut on the head. "OUCH! Hey sis, DO I LOOK LIKE A DRAGON TO YOU?!" He groaned. "Nope, but you sure act as annoying as one!" Ruffnut replied. Tuffnut got off the ground, and they started arguing again in front of the Nadder. "Oh yeah?! Says the one that stinks like Zippleback breath everyday! Seriously, you should use the tap water instead of bathing in your collection of dragon feces!"

"Oh really?! Have you ever smelled your own armpits before?! They smell like… Like… Uh…. W-w-well… It smells so bad I don't have any words for it! So there!"

"Poop-face!"

"Dirt-breath!"

"Vomit-pants!"

"Toenail-hairs!"

"Fat-" The peace was finally set across the land as the Nadder used its spine shots to pin the twins against the wall by their clothing. I hadn't intervened with the fight, something was holding me back. I suddenly didn't want to kill a dragon. Like I thought a while back, spending time with Toothless has changed my point of view on dragons. I actually… Didn't want to win… If you won… You had to kill a Monstrous Nightmare, and I don't think I have the confidence anymore to do that… The Nadder walked up to me to attack, but I simply scratched its weak point again, and it fell to the floor.

I turned to the other side of the ring to see Fishlegs desperately trying to crawl away from the Gronckle, meanwhile Snotlout was still standing strong. I slowly walked over to the fight. "MOVE AWAY ASTRID! This dragon is _mine!_ I won't be letting you use your cheap tactics again! Instead, I'll use them myself to prove that I'm better at it than you!" He stated. "Well, alright then.." I shrugged with doubt that he'd pull it off.

Just like I thought, Snotlout went for the scratch, but didn't approach the dragon properly or calmly enough, which caused him to be slammed into the back of the arena wall. The Gronckle then caught sight of me, and I repeated the same process I did with the Nadder.

The crowd then boomed with roars of excitement from the _'heated'_ battle. "Ooh yes Astrid! Ye done it! You and Snotlout are now in the finals! How good is that? Look up there! Your Mother is proud of ye!" Gobber waved his hook around in joy. "E-eheh.. Yeah… Woo…" I said, faking my enthusiasm.

 **Scene Change**

"So… Gobber… Please explain to us what we're doing in the middle of the forest… At night?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Aye, we're going on a little fishing trip for the night! As a small token of appreciation by me for being good students!" Gobber replied. "Is that what the nets and poles are for?" Fishlegs asked, "Yeah… And why did you make me carry it..?! My back still hurts from falling off the arena wall. I got a sharp spine you know? It could happen at any time…. My spine…Could…" Tuffnut started looming over his sister, "POP OUT AND STAB YOU LIKE A NADDER!" Ruffnut shrieked a little, causing Tuffnut to burst into laughter, then get a whack to the head.

"Shh… Quiet you two… Who knows what terrifying predators could be out here.. Possibly even dragons!" As soon as Gobber said that I stopped in my tracks as my heart dropped all the way to the bottom pit of my abdomen. 'Crap! Toothless could be nearby!'. "What's wrong babe? Get startled? Don't worry, I'll protect you my sweet, sweet, little Astrid~!" Snotlout disgustingly said like he was talking to a baby. I gave him a punch on the arm, "I'm not scared! I just.. Remembered something I forgot to do earlier.." I said as an excuse. "Sure, whatever" Snotlout replied.

As we made it further in the forest, the layout unfortunately got more recognisable as we got closer to Raven Point. I gulped. "Look! Down there! A perfect lake for fishing!" Gobber exclaimed. I was internally screaming at this point, we found the _freaking_ Cove. 'NOT GOOD… NOT GOOD…'. We unfortunately, again, found a way down into the Cove and placed our fishing tools next to us, and lighted a fire.

I noticed towards the far left that there was a cave which was pitch black inside. I had saw Toothless go in there a few times already, and he seemed to not be around his other hot spots in the Cove, so he _must_ be in there. "Uh, guys, if you don't mind I'm going to have a bathroom break out of sight real quick.. I'll try not to be long!" I said while slowly wandering off towards the cave. "Alright Astrid, we'll be here!" Gobber replied negotiably. I walked into the cave and whispered, "Toothless..? Toothless are you in here?".

 **Scene Change**

 **POV - Hiccup**

" **H-huh…"** I slowly unfurled my wings from my body and opened my eyes. **"Astrid..?"** I jumped off from the stalactite I was hanging on from my tail and wandered over to her.

"Toothless, you got to listen to me, and you must do what I say, ok?" I warbled in confusion, but listened. "Gobber decided to go on a night-time fishing trip with all of us, that includes me, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're all outside the cave right now as we speak, fishing at the lake. I can't let them see you or know you're here, unless we're both screwed." I jumped back in shock, shrieking a little. "Shh..! Shh! I know you're scared bud, I am too. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, not on my watch." Astrid then cupped my large head as much as she could in her hands. "Be quiet, be hidden, stay in the shadows. I'll be back tomorrow for you. Hopefully" She said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back as best as I could.

"Ehehe… You're so goofy and cute when you do that, you big reptile..~!" She patted me on the head, making me dragon-purr. "Okay… now go.." I nodded and dashed off to the furthest part of the cave, and hid there.

 **Scene Change**

 **POV - Astrid**

"AHA! I knew you were up to something! Talking to yourself!" Snotlout boomed from the entrance of the cave. I turned around with a fierce look. "YOU PERVERT!" I ran at him, then pinned him to the floor, "WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON SNEAKS UP ON GIRLS THAT ARE-" "Astrid!" Gobber interrupted.

"S-sorry Gobber, I just was a little mad that he invaded my privacy.." I apologized, "Nono! It's alright! I see why. I just didn't want a fight abrupting our peaceful and perfectly normal fishing trip!" Gobber reassured. "Uh… By _perfectly normal_ fishing trip, is that what you mean?" Snotlout said while pointing towards the twins. They had the fish hooks up their nostrils and were fighting each other with them. "Eh… Mostly normal.." Gobber replied awkwardly.

Knowing Toothless was safe, the rest of the trip was normal.

 **Scene Change**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **This chapter seems to be a just a tad-bit shorter than my previous ones. But meh, whatever, it's still a chapter right? ^~^**

 **What do you guys think of the flashbacks? If you're posting a review, I'd like seeing an opinion on them (You don't HAVE to).**

 **Chapter 6 Coming Soon!**


End file.
